Tomoshibi
by 18Rox
Summary: Rukia was just a normal fifteen year old, besides the fact she could see spirits. And when an orange-haired Shinigami stepped into her room, her life took a drastic turn. IchiRuki, Switched Roles, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I accidentally deleted the revised and the original version somehow :P Anyway, I think I'm finally pleased with the chapters so far. So now I can think about continuing it instead of rewriting it. Chapter 4 and 6 are the chapters I changed the most. Alright, enough of me talking. Enjoy the story everyone! :)**

**6/5/11 - OK! I promise this is the last time I'm going to rewrite this story! :) I changed at least one thing in every chapter. Not too many major changes...I don't think.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

A petite teenage girl walked down the sidewalk of Karakura Town with a plastic bag handing from her fingertips. Her medium length jet black hair spiked out at end and a lone bang fell between her large violet eyes. She was still dressed in her gray school uniform which consisted of a long sleeve gray jacket and a matching skirt.

The girl growled under her breath as she looked down at the bag. "Why does Byakuya make me get his stupid tea from the other side of town! Does it really matter?" she muttered angrily to herself as she thought about her brother-in-law's strange tea obsession.

In the mix of her rant, she suddenly stopped walking. Her eyebrow rose and she blinked. It was like something was in her way but there was nothing there. The girl's eye twitched in irritation.

"Shut the hell up!" she shouted at the air in front of her.

People that were walking by gave the girl strange looks. They whispered to their friends or family about the girl. It was a weird sight. It's not every day that you see people screaming at nothing.

In her eyes, however, a spirit of a man floated in front of her, blocking her path. The spirit was right in her face, laughing and pointing at her.

"You're so short! HAHAHA!" he cried.

The girl growled even louder. "Well, you're dead! I think being short is much better than being dead!"

The spirit's grin vanished from his face as he put his head down and floated away.

The girl chuckled before walking home. "Maybe I was a little harsh."

This girl's name was Rukia Kuchiki. She was fifteen years old and went to Karakura High School. She had been able to see spirits and ghosts for quite some time. Most of the time the spirits were nice and innocent, but like today, they could be rude and obnoxious.

She opened her front door of her home and stepped inside.

"I'm ba-"

Hisana, Rukia's older sister, practically choked Rukia in a tight hug before she could finish her sentence.

"Where were you! I didn't know where you were!" Her sister shouted with concern.

Rukia sighed. "I went to the store to get Byakuya some tea. Didn't he tell you?"

Hisana let go of Rukia and turned to look at her husband, who was sitting on the couch reading a book. Hisana put her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me where you sent her?"

"The store wasn't far from her school," Byakuya stated in a monotone voice.

Rukia rolled her eyes. _"Psh! That place was definitely not close to my school."_

Byakuya looked back at his book. "You are too overprotective. She isn't a child anymore."

"Well, she is my only little sister and I won't let anything happen to her," Hisana said with way too much emotion.

"Over protective," Byakuya muttered.

"What was that!"

Rukia sighed again. They argued about the dumbest things. Hisana always got irritated over something stupid and then yells at Byakuya, who just refused to let her be right. After their parents died, Hisana had to take care of Rukia when she was just a teenager. Hisana was overwhelmed by the responsibility and gave Rukia to an orphanage. After she realized what she had done, it was too late. Rukia was already gone. Rukia was moved from foster home to foster home. Eventually, Rukia ended back up at another orphanage. Hisana, who had been searching for Rukia at every orphanage in the country, visited the orphanage Rukia was at with Byakuya. They found Rukia and Hisana managed to convince them that Rukia was her sister. Hisana had been very protective of her since then. The last thing she wanted was to lose her again. She acted more like a mother than a sister.

"I'm going to my room. Goodnight!"

Rukia climbed up the stairs and went into her room. She shut her door, which was covered with Chappy stickers. Her room had badly drawn pictures on the walls and manga books everywhere. Rukia collapsed onto her bed, closed her eyes and sighed. Rukia turned from facing her window to facing the rest of the room. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at an orange-haired teenager that was dressed in a strange black uniform that stood on her desk. She blinked a few times before realizing he was real.

"What the hell?" she muttered but obviously the boy didn't hear her because he continued to talk.

"It's close by. I can-"

Rukia jumped up on her desk and side-kicked the boy in his back. She ran over to the light and flicked it on to get a better look at this "burglar". The boy looked at Rukia from his position on the floor with wide eyes, clearly confused.

"Y-You…kicked me!" he said with confusion.

Rukia crossed her arms. "No shit..." she said sarcastically before getting in a fighting stance. "Now, who are you!"

The teen climbed to his feet and stared down at the petite girl, smirking, like she was no threat at all. "That's none of your business midget. I don't even know how-"

The sound of bone hitting flesh echoed through the room along with a low crunching noise as Rukia's fist collided with the boy's face. The boy yelled in pain as he grasped his vigorously bleeding nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted, blood flowing down his face.

Rukia lowered her fist as her eyes practically bore a hole into the teen's head. "Don't ever call me a midget. Tell me who and what you are? I know you're obviously not normal. Normal people can't walk through walls."

The teen released his nose as the bleeding began to cease. Streaks of dried blood practically covered the bottom half of his face. He growled before speaking. "Fine. I am a Shinigami from a spirit world called the Soul Society. It is where all of the spirit beings are sent to. My job is to save those spirits from beings called hollows and send them to the Soul Society."

Rukia blinked a few times with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "You've got to be kidding me. You expect me to believe that!"

"Well it's the truth! I don't give a shit if you think it's fake. Believe what you want!" The boy snarled, running a hand through his orange hair before turning around.

A knock on Rukia's door made both of their heads shoot towards the door.

"Rukia." It was Byakuya.

Rukia responded like nothing was wrong. "Yeah?"

The door handle shook slightly and Rukia's eyes widened. The door cracked open before Byakuya peaked inside to look at her. His eyes were focused on Rukia, like he didn't even notice the orange haired boy standing in the room. Then Rukia tilted her head. Maybe the boy was telling the truth. Maybe he really was a Shinigami. If that were the case, then that meant Byakuya couldn't see him.

"So, who are you talking to?"

Byakuya's voice knocked Rukia out of her thoughts. "Ah…nobody. Just…" Rukia stopped to think. "Practicing!"

Byakuya's eyebrow rose. "Practicing?"

"Yeah. I joined the Drama Club at school to, you know, try something different. So, I was practicing for my part." Rukia lied with complete confidence.

Byakuya's face nodded slowly. "Alright. Continue."

The long-haired man stepped back, glancing quickly at the place the boy stood, before shutting the door, leaving the two alone once again. The boy's eyebrow rose when he noticed that the man had looked directly at him. What was he looking at? There was no way he could see him, right? Just as a coincidence.

Rukia looked back at the boy. "So, if I happened to believe that you really were a Shinigami then tell me why you were here?"

"I felt a strong spiritual presence nearby but before I could figure out where it was coming from, you freakin' kicked me!" He exclaimed, pointing at Rukia, who just smirked back. "I don't even understand how you can see me in the first place. You must be defective or something."

Rukia glared at him. "I don't think you should be insulting the person who broke your nose, carrot-top."

The boy growled as his eyebrow twitched. "Carrot-top?"

Rukia chuckled. "Is that really your natural hair color? You look like a damn highlighter!"

"So you want to play this game, huh?" The Shinigami muttered angrily before pointing two fingers at the chuckling Rukia. "_Bakudo #1! Sai!_"

"Ah!" Rukia grunted as her arms her forced tightly behind her back and her legs gave away, causing her to collapse to the floor. She struggled to get out of the invisible bonds. "What did you do!"

The Shinigami laughed. "Who's laughing now!"

Rukia growled and continued to attempt to get free.

Ichigo just shook his head. "You'll never get out. That was something called _Kido_. Only I can break you free. So not matter how much you struggle, you won't get out."

The petite girl opened her mouth to insult the boy but something stopped her. Her eyebrows rose as her head darted around the room. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The boy questioned, both irritated and confused.

"That howling from outside!"

"Howling?"

Suddenly, the Hollow's thunderous roar echo through the Shinigami's ears.

The boy looked shocked. "I hear it now! Something must have been blocking my senses…"

The house shook as a loud crash was heard from downstairs. The crash was followed by a feminine shriek.

Rukia's head jolted up and her eyes widened. "Hisana! Hey, let me go! My sister is in trouble!"

"Stay out there!" The boy ordered before rushing out of the bedroom, leaving Rukia on the floor.

Rukia scrambled across the floor, trying to stand up. After various attempts, she managed to clamber to her feet. She ran out the door, frantically, and as a result, she tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

"Dammit!" She shouted angrily, as she struggled to get back to her feet. When she finally stood up, she stared out the new hole in her living room wall only to see a large monster holding her sister in its hand. "Hisana!"

The Shinigami glanced over at her. "Stay out of the way!" He yelled before snatching the huge sword from his back. He stepped forward before he vanished and reappeared near the beast's shoulder and sliced its arm clean from its body.

The arm, along with Hisana, dropped to the ground. Rukia ran towards her sister, her arms still stuck behind her back. She clenched her fists and attempted to pull her arms apart. She grunted as she used all out her strength to get herself free from her invisible bonds. Slowly, her arms began to pull apart. She let out a yell and she broke the _Kido_ spell, leaving her arms completely free.

"No way." The Shinigami exclaimed, shocked by Rukia's ability to break the _Kido_ spell. While he was distracted, the Hollow smacked him, sending him crashing into a wall.

Rukia, who was busy helping her sister up, didn't notice the Hollow's attention suddenly on her. The Hollow gave an earsplitting wail, getting Rukia's attention. She watched helplessly as it dashed towards her with its mouth wide open. Rukia's eyes shot in all directions. She couldn't run. It was too close. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes and waited from the Hollow to make its final move. But the blow never came. Rukia opened her eyes only to see the orange-haired teen in front of her. His large sword was lodged in the Hollow's teeth but the monster also managed to sink its teeth into the boy's shoulder, blood slowly bleeding through his black uniform. He snatched his sword out of the creature's mouth, causing the Hollow to release his shoulder. The Hollow howled, backing up, contemplating when to attack. The teen stumbled to a nearby fence and slid against it until he hit the ground. Rukia was shocked. He had saved her. She looked behind her and saw her sister was still unconscious.

"Do you want to save them?"

The Shinigami's voice regained Rukia's attention.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

He lifted his massive sword and pointed it straight at Rukia's chest. "Listen, I will lend you my powers so you can defeat the Hollow. I can't fight like this. So, do you want to save your family?"

Rukia's mouth formed into a smile. "Yes I do, Shinigami."

"Name's not 'Shinigami'." The boy smirked. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia nodded. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo stabbed the blade into Rukia's chest and a vivid light illuminated the street. A massive burst of energy followed. Ichigo gazed down to notice that the outer layer of his Shinigami was gone. All that was left was the white kimono that he wore underneath.

"Hey, what the hell! I only wanted her to have a little of my power but she's taken almost all of it!"

Suddenly, the Hollow's hand was sliced off and it collapsed to the ground with a thud before vanishing. As the light faded away, Rukia stood dressed in the Shinigami uniform with a smirk, holding her zanpaktou on her shoulder. Her zanpaktou wasn't nearly as big as Ichigo's. She lifted her arm and pointed the tip of the blade at the Hollow.

"Your time is up!" she shouted.

She dashed toward it with her sword behind her. She yelled as she leaped into the air, her sword over her head and cut the Hollow in half. The two pieces of the creature fell over and dissolved into nothing.

**朽木****ルキア****/15****歳**** Kuchiki Rukia: 15 ****Years Old**

**髪の色****/****黒色の**** Hair Color: Black**

**目の色****/****スミレ**** Eyes: Violet**

**職業****/****高校生**** Occupation: High School Student and…**

**死神**

**"SOUL REAPER"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun shined on her face. Her face scrunched into a scowl. Rukia stirred in her sleep. She grasped her pillow with her hand. Then she realized what she was touching. A pillow? Her pillow. Her eyes shot open. She gazed around the room. She was in her room…but how? She remembered seeing that orange-haired kid and a monster and…

"Hisana!" Rukia shouted with urgency.

She rushed downstairs only to see Hisana and Byakuya drinking tea. Rukia blinked. What happened? Hisana was hurt last night but now she looked fine.

"Hisana! What happened to your injuries!"

Hisana and Byakuya stared at her, confused.

"What are you talking about, Rukia? What injuries?" Hisana asked.

"From last night when the…never mind. What happened to the house?"

"A trunk ran into it last night," Byakuya answered and took another sip of tea.

Rukia looked at them with a dumbstruck expression. _They don't remember anything! They thought it_ _was a truck. It doesn't even make sense! What truck makes that much damage! Our whole living room is gone! It was that stupid…what did he call it….Hollow? What happened to that boy? Ichigo….Did he do this? _

The girl shook her head and went to her room to change into her school outfit. She put on a gray skirt and a matching gray jacket. She looked at her clock. She was really late. Rukia went down the stairs and waved at her sister and brother-in-law.

"See you guys later!"

She walked down the sidewalk to her school, her hands on the straps of her backpack. Her school wasn't too far away. It was just a ten minute walk. Rukia arrived at her high school and opened the door. She strolled down the hallway, deep in thought.

_'What happened last night? It is just a blur. I remember talking to Ichigo and a Hollow came. Ichigo saved me and…..and I killed the Hollow! I killed it! That's right…that boy somehow gave me his powers. What happened to him?' _

As she walked, another thought came to her mind. _'Where __was Byakuya last night? He was there when she had gone upstairs...Where had he gone? I wonder-'  
_

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud female voice. Orihime waved at Rukia with a wide grin. Tatsuki, Rukia's childhood friend, waved too. Shortly after being reunited with her sister, Rukia starting taking karate, where she met Tatsuki. Since she didn't have many friends at the time, Rukia was sad and lonely. She would cry whenever she got knocked down or lost. Tatsuki would usually beat her at sparring but she tried to cheer her up afterwards. They soon began to befriend each other. Eventually, Rukia wouldn't cry at all, even if she did lose. Having Tatsuki as her friend gave Rukia more confidence. Every since then, the two had been very good friends.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san, why are you so late?" Orihime questioned.

"Well I…had some things to do."

"I heard a truck ran into your house, Rukia," Tatsuki said, then chuckled. "Somehow I really don't believe it."

"Me either," Rukia muttered.

XXX

The bell rang and students rushed to their classes.

Rukia sighed. "Time for class."

The trio walked to their class and sat in their seats. Rukia's seat was in the back by the window. Orihime seat was two seats in front of her and Tatsuki was in the desk beside Orihime. The door opened once again and everyone's heads darted to it. Rukia gazed out the window as the person walked in.

"Ah, hello Kurosaki-kun." The teacher greeted.

Rukia snapped out of her gaze. She knew that name_._

_"By the way, the name's Kurosaki Ichigo."_

The black haired girl spun around in her chair only to see a familiar carrot-top dressed in the school uniform walking into her classroom. _'What the hell is he doing here!'_

"Class! This is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's our new student." The teacher introduced him to the class then gazed across the room. "How about you sit next to Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia glared at him as Ichigo made is way to the empty seat next to her.

Ichigo waved at her and smiled, fake of course . "Hello."

Rukia jumped up and pointed her finger at him. "Cut the bullishit! Your little act won't work on me!" She shouted way louder than she meant to. The room grew quiet as everyone stared at her with confusion.

The teacher pointed her ruler at her. "Kuchiki-san! I will not tolerate that language in here! Now, go to the principal's office!"

Rukia growled, clenching her fists. She muttered curses toward Ichigo as she gathered her supplies.

Before she walked out, she whispered into Ichigo's ear. "We're going to have a talk at lunch."

After Rukia was let out for lunch, she searched the whole roof for Ichigo. When she found him, Rukia grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded.

Ichigo laughed. "You're a little hostile today, aren't you?"

"Just tell me why you're here! Aren't you supposed to be in that 'Soul Society?'"

The orange haired boy shook his head. "I can't. I don't have enough power to go back there. Last night, you took almost all of my power. Now, I have to stay in this stupid gigai."

"A gigai?"

Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair impatiently and pointed to his chest. "A gigai is a fake body Shinigami use when they stay in the real world for a long time. I'm using it to regain my powers so I can go back to the Soul Society. In the meantime, I decided that I was going to annoy the shit out of you." He chuckled then he narrowed his eyes. "Think of it as pay back for breaking my nose."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Shut up. So that's why everyone could see you, right?"

"Yeah."

A beeping sound from Ichigo's pocket interrupted their conversation. He quickly grabbed the phone-like object and flipped it open.

"There's a Hollow nearby."

Rukia crossed her arms. "Really? Why don't you go kill it, _Shinigami._"

Ichigo reached in his other pocket and placed a black glove with a flaming skull on it over his hand.

"You're the Shinigami now," Ichigo stated then smirked.

He rushed toward Rukia, who back up a little.

"Hey what are you-"

Ichigo's hand slammed on Rukia's head and knocked her soul out of her body. Rukia looked at her hands and then at her lifeless body.

"What did you do to me!"

Ichigo turned around. "Can't explain! Follow me!"

The carrot top ran down the street.

Rukia waved her hands. "Wait, you can't just leave my body here! People would think I'm dead!"

She then realized Ichigo wasn't listening. She sighed and followed him. They ran together down the sidewalk.

"So where is this Hollow at?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo looked at his phone. "It's in the park up ahead."

The two stopped at the entrance of the park. A spider-shaped Hollow chased down a spirit of a small boy. The boy screamed as the Hollow closed in on him. He needed help. Rukia reached for her sword but Ichigo stopped her.

"If you help him, you have to promise to carry the duties of a Shinigami. You must help any soul that is in danger and get rid of all the Hollows." Ichigo said with a serious face.

Rukia shrugged. "Alright."

Ichigo took his hand off her arm. The Hollow came closer towards them. Rukia unsheathed her sword and cut one of the Hollow's legs off. The creature fell to its side. Rukia flash-stepped right above its head. She sliced right through its mask. The Hollow faded away into ashes and vanished.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wow, she's fast."

Rukia landed softly on the ground. She walked over to the shivering spirit. Ichigo also came over.

"Send him to the Soul Society. Just tap the end of your sword on his forehead. It's called Konso," he explained.

Rukia knelt so she was eyelevel with the boy.

"What...are you going to do?" he asked nervously.

The Substitute Shinigami smiled. "You're going to go to a place called the Soul Society. You'll be able to pass on and all these monsters will stop coming after you."

Rukia tapped the end of her hilt on the boy's forehead. An unusual, bright blue light surrounded the spirit. He slowly vanished into the earth. The light disappeared. Rukia stood up. Her work here was done. She sheathed her blade.

"Well, I have to get my body back." She glared at Ichigo. "There's no telling what those people at school could do."

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

XXX

"Oh…my…God," both Ichigo and Rukia muttered.

There were tons of people surrounding the place where Rukia left her body. Medics from the ambulance placed her body on a stretcher.

"She's not breathing!" someone yelled.

"Oh no, Kuchiki-san's dead!" Orihime shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

Rukia punched Ichigo's arm. "This is all your fault!"

Ichigo rubbed his arm. "Well sorry! How was I supposed to know how stupid your classmates were?"

"I told you!"

"Oh….well….You should get back in your body."

Rukia stared at him with irritation. "You think!"

The small girl pushed her way through the crowd and finally got to her body. She sighed. How was she going to pull this off? She touched her body and her soul went back into her body. Rukia's eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime yelled.

The Medics pushed Rukia back onto the bed. "You need rest!"

"No I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

Ichigo chuckled and grabbed a strange tube-like machine from his pocket. He pushed the button and a bright flash escaped from it. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing.

"What were we doing?" someone asked.

Rukia hopped off the stretcher and she and Ichigo ran down far away from the crowd before they realized what they were doing. When they were far enough, they stopped and began walking. Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Rukia.

"You know you're pretty fast. Probably since you're so small."

Rukia growled. "Comment about my height one more time! I dare you!"

Ichigo held up his hands in defense. "Come on! You know your short so—"

Rukia punched Ichigo in his gut.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Maybe if you didn't say so many stupid things then I wouldn't have to hit you!"

Ichigo snorted and placed his hands back in his pockets. "Well, I'm going home."

Rukia stopped and her eyebrow rose. "And where is that?"

The Shinigami turned around and smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Rukia shrugged. "When you put it like that then I guess not."

"I'll see you later."

Ichigo and Rukia went their separate ways. Rukia opened her door and went inside, but she didn't notice a tall figure run behind her and head for her window. Rukia went to her room and shut the door. She grabbed her favorite manga and began reading it on her bed. An hour passed and there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Byakuya stepped into the room with a confused expression on his face. "Hey, have you seen my sleeping clothes?"

Rukia sighed, never looking up from her manga. "They're called pajamas, Byakuya. And no, I haven't seen them."

"That's strange. My favorite pants and shirts are missing too."

"Yeah, that's weird."

"Alright, good night." Byakuya said before closing the door back.

Rukia shook her head. "Sometimes it feels like he's living in another century."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…..Beep_

Rukia stopped and her head darted around her room. "What is that? Is that a cell phone?"

Suddenly, her closet door slid open and Ichigo was inside.

"Hey, Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes widened and she fell off her bed in surprise. She climbed to her feet. "What are you doing in there! And are those Byakuya's pajamas!"

Ichigo climbed out the closet and put on his glove. "No time to explain! Hollow!"

Rukia blinked. "Wait! Hollow?"

Ichigo lunged toward Rukia and smacked her out of her body. A Hollow's hand smashed through the wall. The Hollow roared and swiped at Rukia, dodged it by jumping out of the hole in the wall and landing in the moon lit street. The Hollow was pretty large. Rukia lunged toward it and sliced its arm off. As she went in for another attack, the Hollow's arm regenerated and slapped her out of the air. Rukia plummeted to the ground, creating a large crater.

"Get up, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted from the sidewalk.

Rukia growled as she climbed to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth with her hand. She held her zanpaktou out in front of her. She had to think of a plan. The Hollow could regenerate so she had to go straight for the mask.

Ichigo watched as Rukia rushed back towards the Hollow. Since he was so locked in on the fight, he didn't notice someone coming from the corner of his eye.

Tatsuki walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. She was on her way back home from the Dojo. She had stayed there longer since she wanted to practice a little more. She raised her head and saw Ichigo watching something, but when she looked in the direction he was watching, there was nothing there.

"Hey, you're that new boy! What are you doing!" Tatsuki questioned, stopping in front of him.

Ichigo turned his head and raised his eyebrow. He didn't see her coming. Was he that interested in Rukia's fight?

Just before Ichigo was going to answer, the Hollow threw Rukia into a building and caused it to collapse. Tatsuki fell onto the ground and Ichigo lost his balance as the ground shook.

"What was that!" Tatsuki yelled.

Rukia dug herself out of the rubble. She thought she heard Tatsuki but she just shook her head. Why would Tatsuki be there? Rukia jumped out of the ruins and landed back in the street. The Hollow didn't see her and went for someone else. Rukia turned her head saw who the Hollow was heading for….

"Tatsuki!" she screamed.

The Hollow's hands grew into claws as it went closer to Tatsuki. Ichigo saw this and held his hand toward the Hollow.

"I hope this works," he muttered, and then his hand began to glow. "Destructive Arts #33! _Sōkatsui!"_

When Ichigo fired the shot, it just turned into an explosion. Ichigo's hair stood straight up and he was covered in dirt.

"Well that didn't work."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with a confused expression but she was completely unaware of the huge monster heading her way.

"Oof!" Tatsuki grunted as she felt like she had been tackled to the ground but no one was there.

She sat up, completely confused. "What the hell happened?"

Rukia chuckled slightly at her friend's confusion and returned to the fight. She shouted a battle cry as she jumped up and aimed for the Hollow's mask.

"Die, Hollow!"

Her zanpaktou sliced through the large Hollow's mask and the beast vanished. Rukia landed on the destroyed street and sheathed her blade. Her eyes wandered over to Ichigo, who was still covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?"

Ichigo growled. "Nothing!"

"Hey do that little forget thing on Tatsuki so people won't think that she went nuts."

Ichigo nodded and pulled out the memory replacement machine. He pointed it at Tatsuki.

"Hey what are you-!"

A bright flash escaped from the machine. Tatsuki's facial expression had gone from confused to completely blank. Rukia and Ichigo ran away before she came out of her daze. They rushed back into Rukia's room through the window. Rukia climbed back into her body and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So you're staying here? In my closet?" she asked Ichigo, who was leaning against the closet door.

"Yep. I'm the only one who can get you out of your body so I have to be near you."

Rukia frowned and pointed at him. "You better not do anything stupid while you're here! You can't let Hisana and Byakuya see you! How do you think they're going to react when they find out some random boy was sleeping in my closet!"

"But I'm not some random boy."

"Well, they've never seen you before, so you're a random boy!"

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed and lied down on the small bed in the closet. He closed the door.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight" Rukia mumbled and closed her eyes. She felt her cool breeze against her face. She opened her eyes again, looking out the huge hole in her wall, seeing the street outside her house. She blinked and her face scrunched up in anger. "ICHIGO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS DAMN HOLE!"

Ichigo only laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is this 'ice cream'?" Ichigo asked as Rukia handed him a strawberry ice cream cone. "Is it cream in ice form?"

Rukia sighed. "Just eat it."

Ichigo licked the scoop of ice cream and smiled. "Hey this is kind of good. What favor is this?"

Rukia smirked as she chuckled. "Strawberry. I thought it was perfect for you."

"Whatever."

"So Ichigo, tell me more about you. Like when you were in the Soul Society," Rukia asked, licking her cone.

The two sat on a nearby bench. "Well, I don't remember how I died. I only remember appearing in Rukongai, a place in the Soul Society, with my cousin, Kenji. I assumed that we had died somehow together. We were sent to one of the worst parts of Rukongai, 78th District."

Rukia kept silent.

"So, when we were in Rukongai, we found other kids who were like us; kids who were alone. One of those kids is now my best friend, Renji. As we grew up, we realized we had pretty strong spiritual power. So we decided that we were going to go to the Shinigami Academy and become Shinigami. Actually, Kenji and Renji were the ones who wanted to be Shinigami. I just was going because they were going."

"They have a Shinigami Academy? Wow." Rukia interjected.

Ichigo continued, "When we got to the Academy, it turned out that my spiritual power was a lot higher than I thought and I was placed in the advanced class. Kenji and Renji were placed in the regular class. I quickly learned how to control my power and I couldn't hang out with Kenji as much because I was in a higher class, so we drifted apart. Renji understood and hung out with me whenever we could. Just before I graduated, I was offered a higher ranking position in the Gotei 13, which was very rare for a Shinigami graduate."

"So what happened? Did you accept?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo shook his head. "I couldn't. It wasn't my dream. It was Kenji's. Even though I declined the offer, Kenji was still angry at me for being a higher level than him. I tried everything to try to make him forgive me, but nothing worked. When we were both accepted into the Gotei 13, I declined every promotion so Kenji would be a higher rank than me, but it still didn't matter. He knew how strong I was, so the rank didn't matter. He's a captain now and I'm still unseated."

"Your cousin needs to get over it! I mean, you gave up a lot for him to be where he is. You guys are family," Rukia added.

"Well he's an asshole. I doubt we'll ever get along. Anyway, it turned out that my father and my two sisters died in a fire not too long after I died. They all became Shinigami too so I was able to be with them again. I guess that was the only positive thing that came out of me becoming a Shinigami."

"_You met me." _Rukia thought but didn't dare to say it. She smiled. "That's good."

They both finished their ice cream cones and decided to head home.

XXX

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! You two are late!" the teacher yelled as Rukia and Ichigo walked into the classroom.

"I wouldn't be late if a certain carrot top hadn't taken so long to tie his tie," Rukia muttered to Ichigo.

Ichigo growled. "Shut up, midget."

They walked to their seats and class resumed. When that class was over, lunch was next. Ichigo still wasn't used to the lunch tray thing, so Rukia had to make two lunches instead of one.

"So, Rukia, how do you open this?" Ichigo asked as he examined the juice box.

Rukia sighed and stuck the plastic straw through the hole. "Here. Done. You really are clueless about the living world, aren't you?"

Ichigo sipped the juice. "Yep. I don't remember a thing."

"Wow, that's great." She muttered sarcastically.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime and Tasaki sat at the table.

"What's up, Tasaki! Hey Inoue!" Rukia greeted.

"Oh, hello, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, blushing slightly.

Ichigo waved but never looked up from his lunchbox. He was fascinated by it. "Hey."

Rukia snatched the lunchbox from him. "Sometimes you act so retarded! It's a lunchbox!"

The two other girls stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Are you two going out or something?" Tasaki questioned.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at her. "NO!"

Tasaki waved her hands. "Hey, sorry! You two are just acting weird!"

"So Kurosaki-kun, where are you from?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo stopped to think. He remembered looking at a map of Tokyo once. "I'm from…Shibuya…"

"Really? Did you like it there?"

"Ah…yeah…." Ichigo responded with uncertainty.

Suddenly, Ichigo's phone started beeping and he was happy it did before they asked anymore questions. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other.

"I…gotta go!" Rukia yelled and rushed out of the lunch room with Ichigo following her.

Orihime and Tasaki blinked. "That was weird."

Ichigo slammed his glove against Rukia's chest and her Shinigami form flew out.

"Wow, that's hard to get used to," Rukia said as they ran down the street.

"There it is!" Ichigo shouted as the Hollow came into view.

Rukia unsheathed her zanpaktou and flash-stepped in front of the Hollow. This Hollow was somewhat smarter than the others since it saw Rukia's attack coming. Rukia slashed at the Hollow's arm, and then went straight for the mask. Her zanpaktou didn't go all the way through the mask, causing a piece of the mask to fly off.

Rukia was shocked to see a human face staring back at her. The Hollow screamed and fled through the _Garganta. _

The Shinigami landed back on the ground and fell to her knees. The Hollows were humans. She had been killing humans.

"Rukia! What's wrong?" Ichigo ran over to her.

Rukia dropped her sword and grabbed Ichigo by his collar. "Why didn't you tell me that Hollows were humans! I've been killing humans for you!"

Ichigo sighed. "They're not human beings anymore, Rukia. They are monsters. Souls that hold on to feelings or resentment refuse _Konso_ and linger around the world alone. Eventually, they turn into Hollows themselves or other Hollows devour them. You don't really 'kill' a Hollow. You're actually cleansing it from its sins committed as a Hollow so they will be able to go to the Soul Society."

Rukia let go of him. "I guess if you put it like that, it doesn't sound too bad."

Ichigo chuckled. "We're Shinigami, Death Gods. You didn't think it was going to be all happy, did you?"

Rukia picked up her sword and sheathed it. "Come on. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what do we do in 'Gym Class'?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they stood in line for attendance.

Rukia crossed her arms. "We play sports and stuff. I think you will like it."

"Alright, class!" the gym teacher shouted. "Today we're playing dodge ball! Everyone get into their teams!"

Luckily, Ichigo and Rukia happened to be on the same team. The two teams went to the opposite sides of the gym.

"Dodge ball, huh? I guess you dodge the ball, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. You throw it at other people too," Rukia answered. "Just don't kill anybody."

Ichigo smirked. "I'll try."

"Ready? Go!"

Everyone ran to the middle where all the dodge balls were. Ichigo grabbed a ball and threw it. The ball ended up knocking someone in the head. He pretty much got everyone out.

"Wow, this is fun!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"At least you found something that you're good at," Rukia commented, dodging the incoming rubber balls.

All the students on the other team were sent to the nurse's office from suffering a massive headache because of Ichigo's killer dodge balls.

"Wow, Kurosaki!" The gym teacher smacked Ichigo on his back. "You sure have an arm! Why don't you join the football team! You'll be a great quarterback!"

Rukia raised her eyebrow as she heard their conversation. "We have a football team?"

Somehow, the teacher heard her. "Yeah! The school is trying to add different kinds of sports from the west." The teacher looked back at Ichigo, who was trying to inch away from him. "So what's your answer, Kurosaki?"

"Actually, I'm not really into sports."

The teacher pulled him closer. "Come by the football stadium after school and we'll see what you got."

Ichigo sighed and walked over to Rukia, who was smiling evilly. "So, are you going?"

"Hell no! I don't even know what 'football' is!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia laughed. "I think you should go. I want to see you make a fool out of yourself."

"Shut up, midget."

XXX

"Kurosaki! Get out here!" The coach shouted.

Ichigo struggled to put the shoulder pads on. "Stupid Rukia…Making me do this shit…"

He finally put the pads on and slipped the jersey over it. Then there was one last thing the coach gave him.

Ichigo stared at the cup. "I wonder where this goes…"

"Come on, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo shrugged and threw the cup on the floor. "Coming!"

Rukia laughed when she saw Ichigo running out of the locker room with the football uniform on. He was about to embarrass the shit out of himself. She pulled her camera from her backpack and started recording.

"Alright, Kurosaki! Let's see what you got!" The coach handed Ichigo the football and everyone stared at him.

"Oh-oh," he muttered as everyone dashed towards him. Ichigo ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the other football players. He screamed as they got closer to him and ran faster.

Rukia was cracking up in the stands. "Oh my god! This is totally going on YouTube!"

All the players tackled Ichigo to the ground. They were all piled up on top of him.

"Get off of me!" A muffled yell came from the pile.

The players got off of Ichigo, who was lying on the ground in pain. He groaned. "I think I know where that thing goes now…"

Ichigo crawled off the field and took his helmet off. "I'm in so much pain…."

Rukia walked down from the bleachers and stood next to him. "That was hilarious!"

"Not for me," Ichigo moaned, holding his crotch.

"Get your ass up! We have things to do!" Rukia growled and grabbed Ichigo by his arm. Of course, she wasn't able to pull him to his feet because of her size.

_-RAWR!-_

Rukia and Ichigo turned in the direction of the roar. A huge Hollow appeared out of nowhere.

"I smell a Soul Reaper!" it howled.

"Ichigo, where's the glove!" Rukia yelled as the Hollow came closer.

Ichigo stood up. "I left it in the locker room!"

The Hollow's fist came towards them and they jumped out of the way.

"Then go get it!" Rukia shouted. "I'll try to hold it off!"

Ichigo nodded then rushed to the locker room.

"Maybe I left it in this locker…" He opened the locker and the glove was nowhere to be found. "This is going to take awhile."

The people on the field screamed when an unknown force destroyed the bleachers. Rukia ran down the field to dodge the Hollow's attacks.

"Shit! Hurry up, Ichigo!" she yelled as the Hollow almost hit her.

The Hollow suddenly disappeared. Rukia nervously looked around the field.

"Where did it go?"

Suddenly, the Hollow appeared right behind her with its claws heading straight for her. Rukia gasped and shielded herself.

_-ARG!-_

Rukia opened her eyes and saw the Hollow being pierced with strange blue arrows. Then it vanished.

"What do you think you're doing, Shinigami!"

The girl looked at the direction of the voice and saw a black-haired boy about her age standing in front of her. The boy wore the regular school uniform and a pair of glasses.

"Who are you? How did you know I was a Shinigami?" Rukia commanded.

The boy pushed up his glasses. "My name is Ishida Uryu. I am a Quincy."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Quincy?"

Ichigo finally came out of the locker room, wearing his school uniform. "I haven't heard that word in a while."

"What took you so damn long! Did you seriously get changed while I was getting chased by a damn Hollow!" Rukia yelled at him, clearly angry.

Ichigo tried not to laugh. "Ah…."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Forget. What is a Quincy?"

"They're like Shinigami in a way. Except they're humans and use bows instead of zanpaktou," Ichigo explained. "Shinigami purify Hollows, so the soul is still intact. But Quincy acutally kill Hollows, which destroys the soul entirely. About 200 years ago, a war against the Shinigami and the Quincy broke out. Most of the Quincy population was killed. I'm surprised some are still around."

"Stop talking like Shinigami are so much better!" Uryu grabbed a capsule from his pocket. "I will prove to you that Quincys are superior!"

"What is that?" Rukia asked.

"Bait," Uryu said with a smirk. "When I crush this, Hollows will start coming to us."

"WHAT! Are you crazy!" both Rukia and Ichigo yelled.

Uryu crushed the capsule, reading his bow. "Get ready, Shinigami…"

Not long after, hollows began to appear over their heads.

" Ichigo, use the glove!" Rukia ordered. Ichigo slammed his gloved hand into Rukia's chest, sending her soul out of her body.

Rukia sliced the Hollows that were coming towards her. Once she killed one, more would come. It was never ending!

"You are crazy!" Rukia shouted at the Quincy, who was battling his own fair share of hollows.

"What? You can't take the pressure?" Uryu taunted.

In seconds, Rukia was surrounded by a group of Hollows. She growled angrily before she jumped up and stabbed the Hollows in their masks.

Suddenly, hundreds of Hollows emerged from above them. Both Rukia and Uryu looked in horror as the monsters flew towards them.

Rukia pointed at Uryu. "Look what you did, you idiot!"

"You were the one who was leaking _reiatsu_!" Uryu yelled back.

"And what do you mean by that!"

"Rukia! Watch out!" Ichigo warned as a Hollow appeared behind Rukia.

Rukia quickly whipped around and sliced the monster in half. She looked over at Uyuu. "Listen, you idiot! We can't kill all of them like this! We need to work together!"

Uyuu continued to shoot Hollows with his arrows. "Can't take the pressure, Shinigami? I would never team up with the likes of you."

Rukia growled. "Don't you understand! Their numbers aren't going down!"

"I don't care." Was the response.

As Rukia attempted to reason with Uyuu, Ichigo saw a huge rip in the sky.

He gasped when a gigantic Hollow tore open the rip. "Menos Grande! Hey! Rukia! Turn around!"

Rukia and Uryu stopped fighting and looked into the sky.

"That…bait…couldn't have caused…this?" Uryu muttered as the Meno Grande escaped from the rip.

"What is that…Ichigo?" Rukia asked with wide eyes.

Ichigo walked towards them. "A Menos Grande. It's….stronger than the normal Hollows you face."

"What are we going to do about it! I mean we can't just stand here!" Rukia yelled.

The Menos Grande charged a _cero._ Rukia gripped her zanpaktou tightly and rushed toward the giant.

"Rukia! What are you doing!" Ichigo shouted.

When the Menos Grande released the _cero_, she held her sword above her head to stop the beam. The _cero _slammed into her blade. Rukia struggled to keep the sword up.

She began to slide backwards. "No…No!"

Rukia saw another pair of hands grip her sword. She turned her head and saw Ichigo standing right next to her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, Rukia. We have to push it back."

Rukia nodded then determination filled her face. "Alright."

The two yelled, putting all of their strength into pushing the _cero_. There was so much pressure. Soon enough, they slowly began to push the _cero _back.

"They're doing it…" Uryu whispered.

"Use all your strength!" Ichigo shouted.

They both let out a battle cry and reflected the _cero_ off of Rukia's sword, making the beam go straight through the Menos Grande's head. The Hollow roared before fading away. The remaining Hollows went back into the rips in the sky and disappeared.

Rukia collapsed to the ground while Ichigo just fell to his knees.

"Rukia….are….you….alright?" Ichigo questioned through his breathes.

"Yeah…I'm okay…just a little tired..." she muttered.

Ichigo climbed to his feet and helped Rukia up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san?"

Their eyes looked at him.

"I still don't like Shinigami but…it's a truce," Uryu said with a smile.

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, I'm not a Quincy fan either but I guess I'll deal with you."

Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo. "Well alright. It's a truce."

"Now let's go, Rukia." Ichigo picked her up and held her in his arms.

For some reason, Rukia didn't complain. Being in his arms almost made her feel safe. Or maybe she was just too tired to care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rukia!" Byakuya said loudly as he pounded on Rukia's door. "Breakfast is ready!"

The small girl moaned and put the pillow over her head. The fight with the Hollows yesterday really had taken a toll on her body.

"Rukia…" the man spoke again. "Get up. You have to go to school. And Hisana keeps complaining about how you don't spend time with her anymore. You haven't eaten breakfast with us in a few days…"

Rukia opened her eyes. "Fine. I'll be right there."

When she heard Byakuya walk away, she looked at her closet. "Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo slid the door open and yawned. "Hey."

Rukia stood up and took her school uniform out of her drawer. She put it on her bed then turned to Ichigo. "Um…Ichigo…there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"What is it?"

"Well yesterday….Uryu said that I was 'leaking' _reiatsu_. What does that mean?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed. "You are having the same problem I had. I had so much spirit power that it was hard to control. So _reiatsu _was constantly leaking out from my body. Hollows were attracted to me. I was easy to track. You are the same. I guess it's because I gave you my powers. That's why Uryu knew you were a Shinigami. He could sense you."

Rukia smiled. "Sometimes you can sound really smart."

"What? I am smart, you midge-"

The girl closed the closet door shut then locked it. Why was there a lock on the closet door? Rukia had no idea.

"I'm getting dressed. No peaking!" Rukia said, teasing him, her voice muffled by the closed door.

Ichigo crossed his arms with his eyes closed. "Psh! Yeah right! Like I would ever want see you with no clothes on."

Then his curiosity started to get to him. _"Hmm…I wonder if…NO! Why am I thinking about this!"_

He sat in the closet, staring at the door. "Hey! Rukia! Are you done yet?"

When he didn't hear a reply, I decided to try and open the door. Ichigo managed to get the door open slightly. He looked through the crack with one eye and blushed when he saw Rukia still dressing. He silently closed the crack shut and tried to get the image out of his head. But it just wouldn't go away.

"_For a midget…She sure had some curves…AHH! NO! I'm not a PERVERT!'_

Then the closet door opened and a fully dressed Rukia faced him. "Meet me outside, ok? Hey are you alright? You look really red."

Ichigo grinned, nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Whatever," Rukia said and went downstairs.

Hisana had made a regular breakfast. You know…pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, waffles. Rukia sat down at the table. There was already a plate ready for her. There was a huge pancake with eggs as eyes and bacon as the mouth. Some sausages and hash browns were on the side.

"Um…Thanks, Hisana," Rukia spoke.

Hisana smiled. "No problem! You need to eat breakfast more often! You're a growing girl!"

Byakuya sighed as he read his newspaper. "So how's school, Rukia?"

Rukia shrugged. "Well, it's ok. Same old."

Rukia quickly ate her breakfast and fixed a plate for Ichigo. She tried to sneak out without Hisana seeing her, but that plan failed.

"Hey, where are you going with that?"

Rukia smiled as she started to think of something. "Um…Well I just wanted to eat some more on my way there. Like you said, a growing girl has to eat!"

Hisana didn't find this suspicious at all. But Byakuya, on the other hand, did.

As Rukia walked out the door, she could felt Byakuya's cold stare. Ichigo was sitting on a nearby bench, waiting for her.

"Here's breakfast." Rukia handed him the plate.

"Awesome!" Ichigo demolished the food.

Rukia sighed. "You ready now?"

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his bag. "Yeah."

As they walked, Rukia began to think about the look Byakuya had given her when she had left. He looked really suspicious. Almost like he had seen right through her lie. But how would he have known about Ichigo? She remembered the first day she met Ichigo. Byakuya looked straight at him. Could he see spirits too? And where had he been when that Hollow attacked? It was too big of a coincidence.

"Yo! Rukia!" Ichigo said, waving his hand in front of Rukia's face. "You there?"

Rukia shook her thoughts away. "Yeah."

"We're about to be late for class again," Ichigo spoke calmly.

"What! Come on!" Rukia shouted and dragged Ichigo into the school. Unfortunately, the bell rang right before they walked into the classroom.

"What do you know? Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are late again," the teacher announced.

Rukia and Ichigo ignored her and went to their seats.

"Ok, class! We're working in groups today!" the teacher explained and everyone cheered. "But I get to pick your groups!" Then everyone groaned.

The teacher looked over everyone. "Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san, Arisawa-san; you are in a group. Kurosaki-san, Asano-san, Sado-san; you are in a group."

After the teacher announced the rest of the groups, everyone paired up with their classmates.

"Hey, Rukia! What's up!" Tatsuki greeted her friend.

Rukia shrugged. "Nothing much. So what are we doing again?"

"We're mixing chemicals," Orihime answered with a smile.

"Oh." Rukia nodded. There was a long pause.

"Do you like the carrot top?" Tatsuki asked suddenly.

Rukia's eyes widened. "W-Who are you talking about?"

Tatsuki smirked. "You know! Kurosaki Ichigo."

"N-NO! I don't!" Rukia denied.

"I saw your face when the teacher told us our groups. You wanted to be with him!' Tatsuki said, trying to make Rukia admit that she liked him. "You guys are always together. You are even late to class everyday together! So what are you doing with him before class, huh? Sneaking off to the bathroom?"

Rukia's face was beet red. "T-T-Tatsuki!"

Orihime couldn't help but laugh at Rukia's face.

"I don't like Ichigo, ok!" Rukia finally managed to say.

Tatsuki smiled. "Whatever you say!"

With Ichigo, things were just as worse.

"So Ichigo, are you taking Kuchiki-san to the dance!" Keigo asked, elbowing Ichigo in his side.

Ichigo pushed Keigo away from him. "What! No!"

Keigo got back to his feet. "Everyone knows you like her. I mean, you guys are together all the time."

"So what? We're friends!" Ichigo responded.

"You guys even walk home together!" Keigo said.

Chad looked at Ichigo. "Just ignore him. My name is Sado Yasutora but everyone calls me Chad."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah I'm Ichigo. So about this…dance...When is it?"

"Why? You decided to take Kuchiki-san!" Keigo shouted, getting in his face again.

Ichigo punched him. "No! I was just wondering!"

"It's next Friday at 7:00," Chad answered.

"Oh. Anyway, let's get this thing done," Ichigo said as they began to work on their assignment.

XXX

When school ended, Rukia and Ichigo walked home. As they walked in silence, Ichigo wondered about something. Was Rukia going to the dance? Usually girls go to those sorts of things.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said.

Rukia looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you…going to that dance?" he asked.

The midget was shocked. "What made you ask that?"

He shrugged. "Well, Keigo was talking about it. So are you and your friends going?"

"They're going but I'm not."

"What? Why not?"

Rukia held her head down. "I…can't dance."

Ichigo stared at her then laughed. "Seriously!"

"Hey it's not funny!" she yelled then punched him in the jaw.

"Ow! Before you punched me, I was going to offer to teach you how to dance but-"

Rukia stopped him. "What did you say?"

Ichigo smirked. "I am actually a really good dancer, so I can teach you so you can go to the dance."

"Really? You would do that?"

The carrot top then held up one finger. "One condition..."

Rukia sighed. "And what will that be?" She knew she was going to have to do some ridiculous thing for him.

"Take me out for…what do you call it…pizza?"

Rukia's jaw dropped. "That's it? You want me to take you out for pizza?"

Ichigo was dead serious. "Yeah. I don't remember ever having it."

The small girl shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. As long as you teach me how to dance."

"Alright! Then it's settled!" Ichigo said as they continued to walk home.

XXX

"1, 2, 3, and-ouch!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia stepped on his foot.

Ichigo had been trying to teach Rukia how to dance for about 2 hours now and there had been no success. They were practicing in the basement of Rukia's house. Luckily, Byakuya and Hisana weren't there.

"How could you step on my foot when you weren't even near me!" Ichigo wondered then sighed. "Ok how about-"

"How did you learn how to dance anyway? You don't dance in the Soul Society, do you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess I was a good dancer when I was alive. Anyway, let's see if you can just do some simple stuff. Stand across from me and do exactly what I do."

Rukia did as she was told and Ichigo turned on the music. All Ichigo did was slowly move to the rhythm of the song.

"That's it?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo growled. "You couldn't do any of the dances I showed you so this is it!"

Rukia sighed and moved back and forth but she wasn't on beat.

"You have to do it to the rhythm. Let me show you." Ichigo then walked behind her and placed his hands above her hips. Rukia blushed slightly at the gesture.

Then Ichigo began to guide her hips to the beat. After a few minutes, Ichigo let go and Rukia moved on her own.

"See, it's not so hard," Ichigo said, smiling slightly.

Rukia turned around to find herself face to face with the orange-haired Shinigami. She never noticed how calm and kind his brown eyes were. Or how gentle his face looked.

The two moved closer so they were only inches apart.

"Rukia! We're back!" Hisana's voice echoed, making the pair jump.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"No problem. Now you have to take me out for pizza."

The girl laughed. "Alright. Alright."

XXX

"I can't do this! I'm going back home!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo pushed her into the school gym for the dance.

"You're not going back home!" Ichigo shouted back. "If I have to wear this suit then you have to be at this dance!"

Yes, Ichigo was in a suit. It was all black with a white undershirt. Rukia thought he looked pretty good in it, but she wasn't going to admit it.

Rukia was dressed in a simple red dress than went to her ankles. As simple as it was, she still looked beautiful.

"Kuchiki-san! You came!" Orihime yelled and ran to her from the punch bowl.

"Hey, Inoue!" Rukia greeted.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and blushed. "You brought Kurosaki-kun with you?"

Rukia waved her hands. "Hey, it's not like that! We're just friends!"

"You look um….good…Kurosaki-kun." Orihime complimented, blushing even more.

Ichigo looked confused. "Ah…thanks."

"Well, I'm going to find Tatsuki!" The orange-haired girl hurried to another part of the gym.

"Your friend is weird. She always blushes around me!" Ichigo stated, looking uncomfortable.

Rukia laughed.

The gym was decorated pretty nicely. There were blue and white balloons all over the ceiling. There was a little disco ball and a DJ too.

"Yo, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo sighed as he remembered the voice. "Keigo."

Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro walked up to them.

"So you brought Kuchiki-san with you, huh? I knew you would." Keigo annoyed Ichigo.

Ichigo punched the boy in the face. "Shut up!"

"Hey, Kuchiki-san," Chad said in his deep voice.

"What's up, Sado-kun! I haven't talked to you in awhile," Rukia replied to her friend.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Back in Junior High, people used to bully me because of my height."

"No? Really?" Ichigo chuckled.

The girl growled and stepped on his foot. "Anyway, Sado-kun defended me."

"Yeah," Chad responded.

Ichigo looked at the refreshment table. "Hey, Rukia, want some punch or something?"

Rukia shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

When Ichigo walked away, Tatsuki and Orihime came up to her.

"Hey, Rukia," Tatsuki said then smirked. "So where's your boyfriend?"

Rukia growled. "Ichigo's not my boyfriend. And he just went to get me some punch."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Get punch? Sounds like something a _boyfriend_ would do…"

"Shut the-"

"I'm back." Ichigo handed Rukia a cup of punch and took a sip of his own. "This isn't bad. I'm so used to drinking tea."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a popular song boomed through the speakers. Everyone rushed to the dance floor…except Rukia and Ichigo.

"Come on, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get her to dance. "Just remember the things I taught you!"

Rukia sighed. "Fine!"

Then the two went to the dance floor. Rukia was nervous. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of everybody.

"I'll help you out," Ichigo said and grabbed her hand.

Ichigo guided her around the floor. It didn't take long before she actually started to dance to the beat. The carrot top spun her around and Rukia danced on her own.

"You're doing great."

Rukia smiled. "I had a good teacher."

Then after one last spin, the song ended and a slow one began. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other.

"You up for one more lesson?" Ichigo asked, as they got close.

The girl nodded and Ichigo placed her hands around his waist and he put his arms around hers. The two danced slowly together.

Rukia felt safe in his arms. His strong strawberry scent filled her with comfort. She put her head on his chest and could hear his gentle heartbeat. Ichigo smiled warmly down at her when she looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes. They're faces grew closer and they kissed each other's lips softly.

"Look at that, Orihime." Tatsuki smiled, as they looked at the pair. "I knew they liked each other. I'm just glad Rukia finally found someone."

Orihime, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. Though Rukia was her friend, she also liked Ichigo. The girl then faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm happy for her too."

Ichigo and Rukia separated and blushed.

"Ichigo…"

The two continued to dance, oblivious to the world around them. It was peaceful. Too bad peace is always interrupted...

XXX

"Renji Abarai fuko-taicho, you are ordered to arrest Ichigo Kurosaki," Head-Captain Yamamoto ordered.

The red-head gasped. "What? Why?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki has committed a felony by giving his Shinigami powers to a human. He is to be arrested and taken back to the Soul Society to be executed. You are dismissed!"

Renji nodded and left the room. _"I was going to tell him about my promotion when he got back…..Damn Ichigo…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I totally changed this chapter around. It's completely different than the original. Well the its pretty much the same until about the middle. Then it kind of takes a different turn. I hope you like it! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

As usual, Rukia and Ichigo were walking to school together.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed suddenly.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? What's up?"

"How about we skip school today?" Ichigo hadn't expected her to say that. Why would 'innocent' little Rukia want to skip school?

"Why? Don't you care if Hisana finds out?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia smiled then pulled out her phone. "I'll just call us in sick. They will never know."

Ichigo felt uneasy. "I don't know. I mean-"

Rukia gave him a puppy-dog face. "Please Ichigo…"

The orange-haired boy sighed. "Fine! Dammit!"

The girl smiled then dialed the number to their school. After a few rings, someone finally answered the phone.

"_Hello? Karakura High School."_

Rukia put on her best motherly voice. "Hi! This is Kurosaki Yuki! My son, Ichigo, isn't going to be in school today. He's caught that flu that's been going around."

"_Oh, ok. Thanks for calling, Kurosak-sani! I make sure I'll mark him absent!"_

"Ok, bye-bye!" Rukia hung up and chuckled. "Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought."

Ichigo shook his head. "Yuki?"

"Hey, that's the only name I could think of at the time." Rukia gave him the phone. "Now you have to call in for me."

"Alright. That shouldn't be too hard." Ichigo hit redial and the phone ran until the lady picked it up.

_"Hi! Karakura High School!"_

Ichigo deepened his voice. "Ah Hi. This is Kuchiki…" He looked at Rukia and whispered, "Hey what's that guy's name?"

"What guy?"

"You know that guy with the long hair?"

Rukia blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_"Ah…sir?"_

"Hold on!" Ichigo yelled, "He wears those weird hair clip things!"

Rukia put her hands on her hips. "Hey, they are not hair clips. They're a symbol of his heritage. You know those took days to make."

"I don't give a fuck! Tell me his name!" Ichigo screamed.

_"Are…you ok? Do I need to get you help?"_

"ARG! Fuck it!" Ichigo angrily slammed the phone shut.

"Oh by the way, his name is Byakuya." Rukia snickered, grabbing the phone to call herself out.

"I hate you." Ichigo muttered.

XXX

"So what are we going to do now?"

Rukia grinned. "How about we get some ice cream!"

Ichigo couldn't resist ice cream. After Rukia introduced it to him, he's loved it ever since.

"Ok," Ichigo agreed and they walked to the ice cream shop.

It was silent on their way to the shop, except for the sound of their shoes hitting the concrete. Ichigo glanced at Rukia and smirked.

_'Payback!'_ He thought before grabbing Rukia and tossing her over his shoulder

"What are you doing, you idiot! Let me down!" Rukia yelled pounding on his back.

"Nope! Not until you say sorry for making me act like an idiot on the phone."

"Believe me, I didn't have to do anything. You're always an idiot." Rukia snorted.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well I guess you won't be getting down anytime soon."

"Grr…Whatever."

After a few minutes, Rukia still remained on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You sick of being up there yet?"

Rukia sighed. "Fine. I'msorryIchigo."

"Say it slower."

"I'm sorry Ichigo." She apologized clearer.

"Good and just on time too." Ichigo put Rukia down and she noticed they were at the ice cream store.

The carrot top ordered a double strawberry cone for himself and a double vanilla cone for Rukia. Ichigo handed Rukia the cone and began to eat his own.

They continued to walk and silence returned between the two.

"_Wow, I've been here a long time…"_ Ichigo pondered. _"About two months or so…"_ This thought then made Ichigo think about a serious problem. _"The Soul Society has probably found out about me by now.…They could be sending someone any day now…"_

The orange-haired Shinigami sighed. _"If they find Rukia…they'll kill her. I can't let that happen!"_

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia knocked him out of his thoughts.

Ichigo blinked, realizing that he had stopped walking. "Oh sorry…Ah what do you want to do now? I mean, we have like five hours to kill."

"Oh yeah! There's an amusement park not too far from here!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Amusement park?"

"You seriously are retarded…The Soul Society must be a pretty boring place," Rukia commented.

"Whatever!" Ichigo growled. "Which way is it?"

Rukia pointed in a direction and they began walking that way. The park wasn't too far away. As they got closer, Ichigo saw the large roller coasters.

"What are those?" He asked, clueless.

Rukia chucked. "Roller coasters, Ichigo."

He was still confused. "What do they do?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Rukia answered.

Ichigo snorted. "Wow, thanks for the explanation…"

After a few more minutes of walking, the two finally arrived at the amusement park. Ichigo gazed around the park, looking at all the rides.

"Hey, let's get on that!" the midget yelled, pointing to one of the highest roller coasters there.

Ichigo cringed as Rukia dragged him to the ride's line. It didn't take long before the two were at the front of the line. Ichigo looked up at the people who were going down the first hill. Their screams made Ichigo even more scared. The roller coaster car slowed to a stop then made its way into the station. Everyone who got off looked like they were going to puke.

"Come on, Ichigo! It's our turn!" Rukia grabbed his hand and led him to the car. They sat down in the little seats and strapped themselves in. When everyone was ready, the car began to move. It slowly made its way up the steep hill.

Ichigo looked off the side of the car and saw how high up they were. _"Why am I doing this!"_

"You ok?" Rukia questioned. "I mean, you look a little pale…"

The orange-haired boy nodded. "I'm fine."

Then the car made it to the top. Ichigo's eyes widened and he screamed as they flew down the hill. He unconsciously held Rukia's hand tightly. They went up a loop and the boy screamed even louder. All Rukia could do was laugh. They flew pat a camera then went down another hill before stopping in the station.

"Ah…Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked then looked at Rukia, who was blushing slightly.

"You can let go of my hand now."

The shinigami gazed at his hand, which was interlocked with Rukia's. He blushed and let go. "Sorry…"

"Let's go see the picture!" Rukia said, and rushed over to the picture booth. She gazed up at all the pictures from the ride they were just on. She found the photo of her and Ichigo. "Number 1576, please."

The employee put the photo on the monitor. Rukia couldn't stop laughing from the picture. Ichigo's face was full of fear and his mouth was wide open because he was screaming at the time. His hair was straight up in the air. And Rukia was just laughing at him.

"Can I get that picture?" Rukia asked and paid for the photo. This was something she was going to remember forever.

Rukia walked back to Ichigo, who was sitting on the bench trying to recover from the ride. She handed him the picture. "This is for you."

Ichigo took the picture and chuckled to himself. "I look like an idiot…but thanks for getting it for me."

"No problem! Now what ride is next?"

Ichigo's face filled with horror. _"This is going to be a long day…"_

XXX

Rukia and Ichigo walked back home after being at the amusement park for a few hours. A giant Chappy doll was held tightly in Rukia's hands. Ichigo had won it for her at a booth.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

Rukia smiled at him. "I had a great time."

A small grin appeared on Ichigo's face. "Yeah, me too."

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's get home."

Ichigo thought. _"Home? Was this my home now?"_

Rukia looked back at him then stopped. "Would you come on, idiot!"

Ichigo blinked then smiled. "Calm down, midget!"

_"This is my home."_

When they arrived home, Rukia went through the door while Ichigo snuck through her window.

"Hisana! I'm home!" Rukia shouted to her sister, who was cooking in the kitchen.

Her sister came out of the kitchen. "Hey! How was school?"

"Oh it was good. Same old." Rukia was a pretty good liar.

Byakuya looked at her from his position on the living room couch. "Are you hungry? Hisana's making rice dumplings…your favorite."

Rukia grinned. She couldn't deny rice dumplings. "Ok!"

While Rukia was eating dinner, Ichigo was quickly pacing around the room. "Arg! I knew I shouldn't have drunk all that pop! Damn!"

He really needed to use the bathroom but he didn't want Rukia's family to see him. Who know's what would happen if they saw him.

Ichigo got to a point where he couldn't hold it. He opened the door silently and stuck his head out of the crack, making sure no one was there. He stepped out of the room and quietly walked down the hall. He managed to find the bathroom and opened the door. He cringed as it creaked. Luckily, Rukia's family didn't stop their conversation. He sighed in relief. He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

XXX

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." Byakuya said, standing up from his chair and walking to the stairs.

Ichigo was completely oblivious to the danger that was currently heading towards him.

Byakuya stepped up the stairs.

Ichigo sighed and zipped up his pants. He put his hand on the toilet flusher but found himself chuckling at a picture of a young Rukia that sat on top of the toilet.

"Ha. Rukia looks retarded."

Byakuya made it to the top of the stairs.

Ichigo flushed the toilet, luckily it was fairly quiet. He walked to the sink and washed his hands. He gazed at the soap and rolled his eyes.

"Strawberry scented?"

Byakuya walked to the bathroom door and reached for the knob.

Ichigo opened the door to find himself staring right at Byakuya's cold face. "Oh oh."

The sound of yelling and slamming echoed through the house. Rukia and Hisana rushed upstairs. When she saw the sight, Rukia wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

Byakuya's foot was firmly placed on Ichigo's head, which was smashed against the floor. He held his arm in an abnormal position that looked painful.

"AH! Get off of me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Is he a burglar?" Hisana questioned. "What kind of burglar uses the bathroom?"

Rukia shook her head. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Rukia! Talk to him!" Ichigo yelled louder after Byakuya crushed his head even more.

Hisana looked at Rukia. "You mean you know him? Who is this man?"

"Ahhh…." Rukia had no idea what to say. _'Damn you Ichigo!'_

"Answer me, Rukia!"

Rukia groaned. "Alright! Alright! Let's all go sit at the table and I'll tell you. Byakuya, can you please let him go?"

Byakuya glared at Ichigo then released him from his gasp. Ichigo held his arm in pain. After Hisana and Byakuya went downstairs, Rukia kicked Ichigo in his side.

"You idiot!"

"Ow! Stop it, midget!"

"How could you get caught!"

"I really had to pee! If you hadn't gave me all that pop, this would've happened!"

"Oh don't blame this on me! You didn't have to drink it!"

"Rukia! Get down here and explain!" Hisana shouted, ending the two's argument.

Rukia glared at Ichigo from her end of the table. She gazed to her left, where Byakuya was sitting. Then to her right, where Hisana was sitting.

"Alright. This is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is a…friend from school." Rukia started but was cut off.

"Why was he in our house!" Hisana loudly asked.

"I'm getting to that. Ichigo didn't have a place to stay because…his house was burned down. His whole family died too."

Byakuya and Hisana looked at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes shot between them. He looked at Rukia, who mouthed: "Look sad."

Ichigo's shocked expression instantly turned to sorrow. "It's true. I had nowhere to go."

"So, I suggested he should come here. End of story."

Hisana didn't look pleased. "Well how long has he been here?"

"Ah…." Rukia lowered her voice. "Two…months."

"TWO MONTHS!"

Rukia cringed.

"You had a boy living in your room for two months!"

"Ah…yeah."

Hisana was fuming. She was going to snap off any second now so Ichigo put on his act.

"Don't blame Rukia." They all look at him. "She was just trying to help me out. I don't have a family anymore so they couldn't help me. She was just trying to be a good friend. I will leave if you want. I don't know where I'll go though." Ichigo smirked in his mind as Hisana's angry face softened.

"I…I guess you can stay here. I can't just put you out on the street."

_'Kickass!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Well we have guest room that you can stay in."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's ok. I'll just stay where I was in Rukia's room."

"I refuse to let you stay in the same room as Rukia!" Byakuya finally spoke, his voice booming.

Ichigo was shocked. "Ah…ok. Whatever you say."

"Then it's settled! Welcome to the family Ichigo!" Hisana smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's a miracle! I finally updated this story! XD I finally got the motivation to continue writing it. I did change a few things in the earlier chapter. I don't think it was anything too major. Just added thing to help it make a little more sense. Anyway, I'm done talking. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :) **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Rukia! Ichigo! Time for breakfast!"

Rukia woke up to her sister's voice. She sat up from her bed and stretched. She looked over at her closet.

"Ich-"

She stopped, remembering Ichigo wasn't in there. He had been living in the guest room next to her room for about a month now. She chuckled. As much as Ichigo wanted to return to _his_ closet, he couldn't. Almost every time he tried to sneak into her room, Byakuya would catch him. It was like he had a tracking device on Ichigo. Sure, Ichigo wasn't as scared of Byakuya anymore. He would even crack jokes about him in his face. But Ichigo knew how protective of her Byakuya was, so he just left the situation alone.

Rukia put on her school uniform and combed her hair. She grabbed her backpack from her desk before stepping out of her room. She collided with Ichigo in the hallway.

He gave her a grin. "Morning."

She smiled back. "Good morning, Ichigo."

They walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen table. Byakuya glared at Ichigo like he did everyday as Ichigo sat down. Rukia took a seat next to him.

"Sup' Byakuya?" Ichigo greeted, knowing calling him by his first name irritated him.

Byakuya's eye twitched. "Hello Kurosaki."

Hisana placed plates full of food in front of them. Ichigo gobbled down his food. Rukia rolled her eyes before eating her own food. When the two were done, they stood up and grabbed their backpacks.

"Thanks for the food, Hisana-san." Ichigo thanked as they walked to the door.

"Bye!" Rukia said and they walked out the door.

Ichigo and Rukia headed to school. As they walked, they ran into Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey Kuchiki-san! Hey Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted with a wave.

"Hey!" Rukia replied with a smile while Ichigo just waved.

Tatsuki smirked, deciding to mess with them. "So how come you guys are coming from the direction that Rukia's house is? You guys have some fun last night?" She snickered as all the blood rushed to Rukia's face.

"Shut up Tatsuki! And it's not even like that!" Rukia defended, trying to hide her blush.

Ichigo didn't seem to get it. "Well why wouldn't we be coming from this way? I live at Ru-oof"

Rukia punched Ichigo in his gut to shut him up. He _obviously_ thought it was ok to tell them that he was living at her house. That would make their situation even harder to get out of.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ichigo shouted.

Tatsuki's smirk grew. She nudged Ichigo in his side. "So, you live where Kurosaki-kun? I didn't quite hear that?"

Rukia's eyes widened then looked nervously at her watch. "Hey! Look what time it is? Time to get to school! Come on!"

She grabbed Ichigo by his hand before rushing off down the street.

Tatsuki just laughed. "I've never seen Rukia that nervous! She's definitely hiding something! Right, Orihime?"

"Yeah…" Orihime said solemnly, her mind elsewhere as she watched the two vanish from her sight.

"_Why can't Kurosaki-kun hang out with me like he does with Kuchiki-san?"_

XXX

When they arrived at school, Rukia dragged Ichigo to the side of the building.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just tell people you're living at my house!" She yelled in anger.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well it's the truth, isn't it? Why can't people know?"

Rukia just sighed at his cluelessness. "People are going to start assuming things and then, before we know it, the whole school is going to start believing something that isn't true. So, just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"I'll try." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia couldn't help but smile. "Whatever."

The two then went to class.

XXX

"Class, turn to page 38 in your books. Kojima-kun, can you read please?" The teacher asked Mizuiro.

Mizuiro nodded and stood up. "Yes, sensei."

As he read, Ichigo's phone vibrated. Rukia heard it from her seat next to him and she looked over. He nodded to her, giving her the signal to put her lie in place.

Rukia coughed loudly. "Sensei! I don't feel good. I'm going to the nurse!" She shouted before running out of the door.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her pathetic lying attempt and stood up. "I'm going to see if she's alright." And with that, he rushed out of the class.

The whole class sat in silence. It had all happened so fast. The teacher raised her eye brow.

"…O….k…Anyway, let's get back to the reading."

Tatsuki sighed with disinterest, with her hand under her chin supporting her head, and gazed out of the window. Her eyes traveled from the clear, blue sky to the empty schoolyard. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Ichigo running away from the school. This was not the first time she had seen Ichigo leaving the school after he and Rukia made some excuses to leave class. The one thing she had always wondered was: Where did Rukia go? The two always left together but when she saw Ichigo outside he was always alone. Tatsuki watched the orange-haired teen then her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head slightly, noticing a faint shadow of a person running alongside Ichigo.

"_What is that?" _She questioned in her mind, staring at the shadow.

Orihime saw the disturbed expression on Tatsuki's face and looked out of the window to see what she was looking at. She saw the same thing Tatsuki saw.

Tatsuki turned her head away from the window only to find Orihime staring out the window. She could the confusion written all over her face. Her eyes gazed pass Orihime to see Chad also looking the same direction.

The same questioned replayed over and over in their heads.

"_What is going on?"_

XXX

Rukia shouted a battle cry as she sliced the Hollow's mask in half. The Hollow's roar echoed through the air as it vanished. Rukia landed back on the ground gracefully and sheathed her _zanpaktou_.

Ichigo stepped toward her from his position from the side. "I think you're getting pretty good at this. You finished that one really fast."

Rukia smirked. "I guess I am."

"Don't get cocky now." Ichigo teased with a smile, earning a soft punch.

Rukia crossed her arms, playfully. "Whatever, idiot."

"Whatever, midget. Let's get back to school."

After Rukia got back in her body, they headed back to school. Rukia walked in the class with Ichigo trailing behind her.

The teacher stopped talking and looked at them. "Feeling better, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes, sensei!" Rukia answered with a smile as she and Ichigo walked back to their seats.

Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad couldn't help but stare at them. Ichigo saw them looking their direction and diverted his eyes. He knew something wasn't right. He'll need to talk to Rukia about it.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone grabbed their things then headed off. As Rukia was getting up, she saw Tatsuki standing next to her with a strange expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki?"

"Rukia…I need to-", she started but Ichigo stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Rukia for a minute." Ichigo said as politely as he could before grabbing Rukia's hand and heading to the roof.

Tatsuki just sighed then muttered. "What the hell is going on Rukia?"

When they were on the roof, Ichigo let go of Rukia and began to talk.

"Hey, when we came back to class, I noticed that Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki were looking at us really weird."

Rukia stared at him, blankly. "So…."

Ichigo sighed. "Don't you think it's a coincidence that they were staring at us right after we came back from killing Hollows? Do you think that they can see spirits?"

"I don't think they can. I mean Tatsuki couldn't see me that time I saved her from that Hollow."

The carrot-top shrugged. "Maybe they developed them?"

"How could that have happened?"

"Well since you are leaking _reiatsu _and they are the closest ones to you, it could be a possibility that they somehow developed spiritual powers that way." Ichigo explained.

Rukia sighed and her stomach grumbled. "Well let's talk more about this after lunch. I'm starving."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine."

XXX

Tatsuki's footsteps hitting the street echoed through the empty block while the sun slowly set. She held her hands in her pants pockets as she walked home. Her mind was completely elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier at school. What had she seen outside of the window? She knew that Ichigo was someway involved. Him and Rukia would randomly leave class then come back like nothing had happened. Before, she had only seen Ichigo running outside but now, she could see that something else with him. What had changed?

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki stopped and turned around only to see Orihime running towards her, waving.

"Hey Orihime." She greeted in a distracted voice.

Orihime instantly knew something was wrong with her. She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Did you…see…that thing outside the window, today?" Tatsuki questioned, remembering what happened in school.

Orihime's cheerful face disappeared. "Yeah…What was that?"

"I have no idea. But I-" Tatsuki paused when she heard a faint howl. Her eyes gazed around the area. "Did you hear that?"

Orihime nodded nervously.

They heard it a second time except it seemed like it was closer. Tatsuki looked down the street and saw a huge shadow. It was much larger than the one she had seen earlier. She focused on it more only to realize it was coming towards them, fast.

"Orihime, move!" Tatsuki yelled before grabbing Orihime and diving to the side as the invisible force smashed the ground where they once stood.

Tatsuki and Orihime climbed back to their feet, looking up at the mysterious shadow that hovered over them.

"What the hell is that thing!" Tatsuki exclaimed, with wide eyes.

XXX

_Beep…Beep….Beep_

Ichigo grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He gazed over at Rukia who was drawing pictures of what it looked like bunnies from his position at her desk. "Hey, Rukia. Hollow."

Rukia nodded as she finished her drawing. "Done!" She picked up her notebook to show Ichigo her "beautiful" picture.

Ichigo tried to control his laughter but was failing miserably. "It's….nice…Rukia…." He complimented, chuckling.

Rukia growled, throwing her notebook at him, hitting him in the head. "Shut the hell up! Don't insult my drawings!"

Ichigo looked at the picture once again as he held the notebook in his hands with a grin. "What…is it?"

"It's me and Chappy!" Rukia stated like it was obvious.

"So…the bunny with the weird looking hair is supposed to be you? And what the hell is 'Chappy'!"

Ichigo found himself being hit by yet another flying object.

"How could you not know who Chappy is!"

XXX

Another howl boomed through the air and the shadow raised its arm and smacked Tatsuki into a nearby building.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled, looking at the hole in the window that Tatsuki flew in. Orihime's frightened eyes shot back to the massive shadow as it roared once more. She was frozen in fear.

"Orihime!" A battered Tatsuki jumped in front of Orihime, her eyes showing determination. "I won't let it hurt you! I'll protect you!"

Tatsuki rolled out of the way as the shadow attacked her. She decided to try to go on the offence. She quickly ran towards the being and roundhouse kicked it with all of her strength. Before she knew it, she was flying through the air and crashed down on the hard, concrete ground. She moaned as she staggered back to her feet once again. The being stepped towards Tatsuki, rumbling the ground with every step. It reached out, grasping Tatsuki in its hand. Tatsuki screamed as the shadow began to squeeze.

Orihime cringed as she watched her friend scream in pain. Tears formed in her eyes. "Tatsuki! No!"

The Hollow clenched Tatsuki's body even more, which caused the girl to screech. Tatsuki opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred. _"This can't be it. I can't die like this." _Her distressed eyes glanced over at the blurred image of the orange-haired girl. _"I have to protect Orihime." _She looked up at the shadow that was crushing her with determination._ "I have to win!"_

An intense light flashed. Orihime covered her eyes from the sudden light with her arm. As the light faded, Orihime watched as a fireball struck the shadow's face. It let out a massive roar. Orihime blinked, noticing Tatsuki was no longer in the beast's clutches. She had vanished.

"Orihime!"

The orange-haired girl's head shot in the direction the voice came from. The girl's eyes widened. "Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki stood confidently, her clenched fists at her sides, giving off a red glow. She smirked at her friend. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'll protect you." With that, the girl took off toward the being, who she could see clearly now. She yelled as she jumped, fire beginning to surround her fist. She threw a punch, sending the ball of fire toward the Hollow. She landed back on the ground, smirking as the Hollow howled once again.

"It's over!" She yelled, bringing both of her hands together, forming an even larger fireball. She flung the fire from her hands only to see the Hollow vanish before her.

Orihime's eyes widened as she saw the Hollow appear right behind Tatsuki. She watched as the Hollow raised its hand, claws escaping from them. Time seemed to stop for her. As much as she wanted to save Tatsuki, there was no way it could happen.

"NO! TATSUKI!" She screamed, closing her eyes, not wanting to watch her friend go through anymore pain.

To her surprise, she didn't hear the sounds of claws slicing through flesh or her friend shrieking. She heard the sound of something bouncing off of something. The girl reopened her eyes, almost scared to see what happened. She saw that Tatsuki wasn't anymore hurt than she was before. Her eyes gazed above her friend only to see some sort of orange force field hovering over Tatsuki's head. The Hollow's claw had bounced right off.

"What is that?" Tatsuki questioned, staring up at the force field as it vanished.

"Orihime." A small voice called and a fairy flew directing in Orihime's face. It waved. "Hi!"

Orihime gasped, backing up slightly. Five more fairies, varying in appearance, flew next to the other.

"What are you?" The orange-haired girl asked as the fairies zoomed around her head.

One of the fairies with blonde hair stopped and smiled. "We're your _Shun Shun Rikka._ We're here to help you."

The Hollow roared, angrily, before charging at Tatsuki.

"Hurry Orihime! You must say our_ kotodama_ in order for us to use our powers. Repeat after me: 'Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon.'

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon." Orihime repeated, urgently as the Hollow closed in on Tatsuki.

The blonde haired fairy continued. "_Santen Kesshun. _I reject!"

"_Santen Kesshun! _I reject!" Orihime yelled and the respective fairies shot towards Tatsuki, creating a familiar force field between her and the Hollow as it swung its claw.

Tatsuki finally understood what was going on. She gazed over at Orihime and smiled. "Thanks Orihime!" However, Tatsuki didn't notice the Hollow swing at her once again, causing her to fly into the air once more. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact with the ground but it never came. Instead, she found herself being caught into two strong arms.

"Are you alright, Arisawa-san?" A deep voice questioned.

Tatsuki gazed up, only to see that it was Chad that caught her. "Chad? What are you doing here?"

Chad lowered Tatsuki on the ground. "I heard loud explosions and I came to check it out. What's going on?"

Tatsuki saw the Hollow lift its arm. "Watch out!" She yelled, attempting to push Chad out of the way but the boy refused to move.

Chad ducked as the Hollow's claw flew over his head. He rushed towards the being and threw his massive fist at the Hollow, making contact with its leg, sending a jolt through the Hollow's body.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. _"Can he see it?" _Her astonished face disappeared as she watched Chad throw random punches at the air in front of him. "Maybe not."

The Hollow's howl brought Tatsuki's attention back to the fight. She charged at the Hollow once more but was tossed into another building.

"Arisawa-san!" Chad shouted as he watched his classmate crash through a window.

With Tatsuki out of the way, the Hollow focused on Chad. Chad stared up at the shadow as it brought its huge fist down on top of him. But, Chad was not crushed. Instead, Chad lifted his arms up and with all his strength, held the fist above his head. The Hollow pushed down even more on Chad's body. He grunted as he struggled to prevent himself from being crushed.

He opened his eyes slightly. His eyes traveled to where Orihime stood then to the building that Tatsuki flew in. _"I have to protect them." _Chad yelled as he pushed the Hollow's fist up, his arm beginning to glow. There was a blinding light for a split second before the Hollow went flying in the air. Chad glanced over at his arm and was shocked at what he saw. His arm was surrounded by some sort of red and black armor that stretched past his shoulder. He clenched his fists, getting a feel for the armor. He smirked.

"Cool."

"Chad!" Tatsuki shouted.

He turned his head to see Tatsuki and saw a smirk on her face.

"Let's kill this bastard!"

He nodded and they both rushed towards the recovering Hollow, shouting as they gathered power in their fists. They bought back their arms, fire appearing in Tatsuki's hand while a blue aura appeared in Chad's. As they grew closer to the Hollow, they leaped into the air, closing in on the Hollow's mask. They slammed their fists against the being's mask, shattering the Hollow's entire body.

The two students fell out the air before landing safety on the concrete. Chad's armor, as well as Tatsuki's red glow, faded away. Tatsuki grinned at Chad as they stood up and lightly pounded her fist against his.

"Awesome teamwork!"

Chad nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah."

"Tatsuki!-chan! Sado-kun!" Orihime shouted, running over to the pair.

"Orihime! Are you ok!" Tatsuki questioned, concerned for her friend.

"Yep! I'm fine!" She responded smiling.

"What the hell! Where's the Hollow?" A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

The three gazed behind them only to see Rukia in that same black uniform and Ichigo standing next to her, occupied with his phone. Both of them didn't seem to notice Chad, Orihime or Tatsuki.

"Hm…I don't know. It just disappeared." His eyes shot to Rukia. "Maybe if _someone _hadn't been drawing for the past two hours, we wouldn't have missed it!"

"Oh shut up! If you weren't so dumb to not know who Chappy was, I wouldn't have had to explain it to you and we would've found it!" Rukia yelled back, inching closer to him.

"Oh now you want to blame this on me!" Ichigo shouted, also inching closer.

"Because it's your fault!"

By this time, they were only inches apart, both fuming with anger.

"Ahh…Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo and Rukia's heads turned quickly towards Orihime. "WHAT!"

It took a few seconds for their brains to realize what was happening. Rukia looked at Orihime then Tatsuki then to Chad. "_Why are they here?" _Then she froze, processing. "_Wait…Orihime said my name. But how would she know I was there unless she…SHE CAN SEE ME!" _

Rukia stepped forward and pointed her finger at Orihime, clearly confused. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN YOU SEE ME!"

They three looked at each other in totally puzzlement. Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "Well, why shouldn't we be able to see you? And what's with the outfit?" She grinned evilly. "We're you and Ichigo doing something kinky?"

Rukia opened her mouth to explain then, when she realized what Tatsuki said, all her blood rushed to her face. "WHAT! SERIOUSLY TATSUKI!

Ichigo walked closer. "Hey, Rukia. What does 'kinky' mean?"

Rukia whirled around to look at Ichigo, her eyes showing complete rage. Ichigo backed off and waved his hands. "Ah never mind!"

"Kuchiki-san. We saw you early when you left class with Ichigo." Chad explained, getting back on the subject.

"That explains why you were staring at us when we came back." Ichigo said.

Rukia sighed. "Ok. So, I guess you guys can see spirits."

"Is that what that monster was?" Orihime questioned.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Wait a second. Did you see the Hollow?"

Tatsuki smirked, stepping forward. "Yeah and we killed the bastard."

Both Rukia and Ichigo were completely confused. "How the hell did you kill it?"

The trio explained to them how they obtained their powers and how they beat the Hollow. After the explanation, everything seemed to make a lot more sense to Ichigo and Rukia. In return, Rukia decided to tell them about Shinigami and Hollows.

"So, you're a Shinigami?" Tatsuki asked, thinking about what Rukia explained.

The girl nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty much my job to get rid of the Hollows around here."

"Not unless we find it first!" Tatsuki teased.

"Listen Tatsuki," Rukia started with seriousness in her voice. "Even though you have these powers, you don't really know how to use them properly. So, don't do anything stupid!"

Tatsuki started laughing. "Alright Rukia!"

Rukia smiled then looked at Orihime and Chad. "That counts for you too!"

Orihime gave Rukia thumbs up. "Got it, Kuchiki-san!" Chad just nodded.

"Ok. Well we have to go. See you later!" Rukia waved before heading home, Ichigo following behind her closely.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunch time at Karakura High and the school was full of life. Students socialized in their classes, eating their lunches. Some hung around the hallways or outside while others chose to eat on the roof. Like, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo called from his position on the ledge of the roof.

The girl popped a piece of food from her bento before gazing up at him. "Mmm?"

He looked away from her. "I saw this new restaurant the other day and I wanted to try it out."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Ok….?"

Ichigo growled and ran his hand through his hair irritably. "Do you want to come with me after school, idiot!"

Rukia smirked, almost laughing. "Are you asking me on a date, Ichigo?"

A small blush appeared on his face before he rolled his eyes and snorted. "Why would I want to go on a date with a midget?"

The girl started laughing at Ichigo's embarrassment. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you Ichigo."

"It's not a date!" Ichigo yelled, trying to cover his blush.

Rukia couldn't stop laughing. "Whatever you say Ichigo!"

XXX

When school was over, Rukia had to admit that she was excited to go dinner with Ichigo. It made her think about her relationship with Ichigo. We're they just friends? Normal friends don't kiss. But they had only kissed once. Were they _together_? Rukia really didn't know. Her relationship with Ichigo was complicated. They constantly argued but at the same time, they enjoyed being around together. It was just…complicated.

"Yo! Rukia!"

Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts by Ichigo's voice. "Huh?"

"Stop daydreaming!"

"I was not day dreaming!" Rukia shouted back.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go."

They headed home to change out of their school uniforms into something more casual.

"Rukia! You ready?" Ichigo questioned, knocking on Rukia's Chappy decorated door. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans along with white hoodie that had red strips on the sleeves. The hoodie was zipped only half way, showing the red t-shirt he wore underneath.

Rukia opened the door, revealing her simple outfit which consisted of a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white and blue plaid button-up shirt. Because it was chilly outside, she topped it off with a lightweight jacket.

Even as simple as it was, Ichigo still thought she looked pretty good. But, of course he wasn't going to say that.

"Stop staring, carrot-top!" Rukia smirked and walked by Ichigo.

Ichigo growled before following Rukia downstairs. As they headed for the door, Hisana stopped them.

"Hey where are you two going?"

Rukia smiled and waved her hands. "Oh just…out"

"Out where?"

Ichigo decided to jump in. "We're going to the bookstore! We are partners for a project at school and we need to research."

Hisana smiled and nodded. "Alright! It's nice to see you two think so much about your education."

Rukia began walking out the door. "Bye!"

Ichigo followed right behind her. "Ok. Bye Hisana-san! See ya Byakuya!" He waved, snickering slightly when he said Byakuya's name.

When they closed the door, Byakuya growled and took a sip of his tea. "I do not like that boy."

XXX

"I'm impressed, Ichigo. You're getting pretty good at acting." Rukia complimented, chuckling.

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah I know. I'm getting better than you…Not like it's hard to."

Rukia punched him in his side. "Shut it, carrot-top!"

They continued walking until they reached a section of town where there were a few restaurants.

"Where's the place, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as they walked through the strip of restaurants.

Ichigo pointed to a restaurant across the street. "That one."

It was a fancy Italian restaurant.

As they neared the door, Ichigo opened the door for Rukia.

She smirked at him. "Well aren't you such a gentlemen?"

Ichigo snorted. "Just go inside, midget!"

The girl laughed and went stepped inside the restaurant, Ichigo following behind her.

About two hours passed before the two made their way out of the restaurant.

"That food was really good!" Rukia exclaimed.

As the two left the restaurant, above them, two figures watched them from their position on a streetlight.

"There he is."

Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets and gazed over at Rukia as they walked home. He couldn't help but smile. He had so much fun tonight. Being with Rukia, made him so much happier. There was just something about her that him feel differently. She wasn't like most of the girls he had met. She wasn't weak or unsure of herself. She was strong and confident. It seemed like nothing could ever stop her. And that's what he admired about her.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me, Ichigo?" Rukia teased, smiling back at him.

Ichigo looked away, not realizing he was staring. "What? I wasn't staring."

"Right…"

They walked down the deserted street that was only illuminated by the a few dim streetlights.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah me too."

"Well, isn't that cute!" A voice echoed from above them.

Ichigo and Rukia's heads snapped up only to see a figure of a man crouching on the streetlight. The man unsheathed a katana before launching off the light. Ichigo pushed Rukia away and jumped back as the man slammed his katana on the ground between them, leaving a small crater.

The man swung his katana up and rested on his shoulder as he stepped under the light, revealing himself. He wore a Shinigami uniform. His long, crimson hair was kept in a high ponytail and wore a pair of expensive sunglasses on his forehead. His body was covered in strange tribal tattoos. "Ichigo. Where have ya' been?"

"Renji?" Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide.

The Shinigami smirked. "You must be getting pretty soft since you didn't even realize a Shinigami was following you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Renji's face turned deadly. "Don't act like you don't know! You have committed a crime! Tell me where that human is so we can get this over with quickly!"

Rukia stood up slowly from her knees. "Crime?"

Renji heard her and turned around to face her. He tilted his head. "So, you can see me?" He glanced back at Ichigo before grinning. "This is her, isn't it? She's the one who took your powers, right?"

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly, not saying a word.

Renji growled, stepping closer to Ichigo then grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards him. "Answer me, Ichigo!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Ichigo yelled, receiving a strong punch to his cheek.

"Is that her, Ichigo!" Renji shouted with his fist cocked back, ready to deliver another blow.

When he was met by silence once again, Renji punched him once more before letting him fall to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed with concern.

Ichigo grunted as he used his hand to lift himself slightly off the ground. He raised his head, staring at Rukia as blood ran from his lip. "Run Rukia!"

Rukia clenched her fists. "I can't leave you alone!"

Ichigo curse to himself. Of course that wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to leave him in a fight. She wanted to fight. He reached in his back pocket, pulling out the soul glove. He gazed up at Renji then jumped to his feet and knocked Renji to the ground. He rushed towards Rukia, pulling the glove over his hand. Ichigo's hand slammed against her chest, sending her soul flying out her body.

Rukia smirked, unsheathing her zanpaktou, pointing it towards a shocked Renji. "Does that answer your question?"

Renji growled, narrowing his eyes as he climbed back to his feet.

"Renji."

Ichigo froze. He knew that voice.

Another man walked out the shadows. His white sleeveless haori draped over his Shinigami uniform. His spiky black hair reached his shoulders and his bright blue eyes glared at Ichigo.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Ichigo?" His voice deep and cold.

Ichigo glared daggers into the man. "Kenji. What the hell do you want?"

Kenji chuckled at Ichigo then crossed his arms. "What a useless question to ask, Ichigo." His eyes glanced over at the red-headed Shinigami. "Renji, kill that pathetic human quickly so we can leave."

Renji nodded, holding his zanpaktou tightly. "Yes, Taichou."

Rukia chuckled. "Wow. You're an obedient one, aren't you? Do you do everything he says?"

"Shut up!" Renji shouted, charging at Rukia. Their swords clashed. Renji shoved Rukia away and slashed his zanpaktou once more, only to be avoided by Rukia jumping backwards. As Renji continued to swing his zanpaktou at her, Rukia blocked every attack with her own sword.

"You move pretty fast." Renji said as their swords collided once again.

Rukia smirked. "I know." Then she quickly jabbed her sword into Renji's stomach while he was distracted. She snatched her zanpaktou out of his gut before jumping backwards.

Renji growled, holding his hand over his bleeding wound. "You little bitch!" He swung his sword up and held it parallel to his shoulders, pointing it toward Rukia.

He ran his hand across his blade. His zanpaktou glowed a faint red before it changed shape. It grew much thicker and spikes appeared on one side of it.

Rukia was somewhat puzzled. _"What just happened? Did his zanpaktou change?"_

Renji leaped into the air and swung his zanpaktou towards Rukia, making it separate into pieces which allowed it to fly a much farther distance. "HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

Rukia raised her zanpaktou above her, colliding it with the spikes. The vase amount of power made it difficult for Rukia to keep her sword steady. Her zanpaktou dropped slightly. The spikes sliced through her shoulder, blood splattering on the side her face. She gasped, unable to move. Renji smirked before ripping the spikes from her shoulder and reassembled his zanpaktou. Rukia's sword slipped from her fingers and made a clang as it struck the concrete. Her legs gave away and she fell to her knees.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, concerned.

Renji strolled over to her, smirking. He raised his leg before slamming his foot against the side of her head. A grunt escaped from her mouth as her body was thrown to the side. Her body hit the ground hard.

Rukia attempted to climb to her feet, breathing heavily, but a blow to her stomach flipped her on her back. Renji stepped next to her, his zanpaktou held over her.

"Hmm…Not so tough now, are you?" He taunted, looking into her hate-filled eyes. "Well, as much fun as this was, it's time for it to end."

He placed the blade of his sword against her neck, ready to slice her throat. However, he didn't get the opportunity to do so.

"AGH!"

Renji turned his head only to feel a fist strongly colliding with his face. He stumbled to the side, his sword no longer on Rukia's neck.

"That's enough, Renji!" Ichigo yelled with anger.

Renji spit blood from his mouth, glaring at Ichigo.

"What happened to you! Weren't we once friends? Does that mean anything to you!"

"Just following orders, Ichigo." Renji said, looking away from him.

"Ichi….go…"

Both of their heads turned.

Rukia was on her feet, her eyes intently on Ichigo. She gripped her zanpaktou tightly. "I won't let them take you away."

She disappeared for only a second before reappearing in front of Renji with her sword above her head. Her blade sliced through his flesh, tearing from his shoulder to his abdomen. She swung her zanpaktou once more, cutting his stomach horizontally. She stepped back before slamming her foot against his chest causing the Shinigami to fly backwards and crash to the ground.

"Ah shit!" Renji groaned in pain.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo then smiled. Her body suddenly froze. Her eyes tore away from Ichigo and gazed down at her abdomen only to see a blade escaping from it, covered in blood. Her blood.

Kenji ripped his zanpaktou out of Rukia's body and watched as she collapsed to the ground, a crimson puddle surrounding her.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia!" But, before he had the chance to do anything, Kenji punched him in his jaw then slammed his knee into his gut. He fell to the ground, grasping his stomach.

"Stay back Ichigo. This is the consequence of your actions."

Kenji stepped next to Rukia and raised his sword once more. Ichigo gazed up only to see Kenji stab Rukia again and again, hearing her groan in pain each time.

"NOOOO!" He yelled and he attempted to attack his cousin but he was held back by Renji, who had managed to get back to his feet. "Let go of me!" He thrashed in an effort to get free but he couldn't.

Kenji flicked the blood from his blade before sheathing it. He nudged Rukia with his foot but she remained motionless. He turned to face Ichigo and Renji. "Our work here is done. Let's go."

Ichigo couldn't look away from Rukia's body. He was the one who got her involved. He gave her his powers in the first place.

Rukia's hand twitched. A groan escaped from her mouth, getting the trio's attention.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mumbled.

The Substitute Shinigami lifted her head off the crimson soiled ground, the blood dripping from her face. Her pained violet eyes stared at Ichigo.

"I…chi….go." She gasped out. "D-Don't…go…"

Kenji rolled his eyes at her.

Renji released Ichigo and reached for his zanpaktou. "Would you like me to finish her off, Taichou?"

The captain waved him off. "Don't bother. She'll be dead soon. Let's go. Ichigo has an execution to get to." He said with a smirk.

Renji nodded opened the _Senkaimion _gate and pushed Ichigo towards it.

Rukia clenched her fists. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked away from her, unable to look into her eyes.

She attempted to push herself off the ground with her arm but failed. She winced in pain as she slammed back on the ground. "Shit!"

The three stepped into the gateway and the door slowly closed. Rukia got one last look at Ichigo before the door closed shut and vanished.

Drops of rain gradually fell from the sky eventually transforming into a downpour, completely soaking Rukia. The teen stared at the place Ichigo once stood with wide eyes. She closed her eyes and pounded her fist on the ground.

"Dammit!" She shouted. "Ichigo!"

A sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to gasp. She coughed, splattering blood on the wet ground. Her head dropped on the ground and her eyelids grew heavy. Then she met darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi there! I finally updated! Hopefully since I'm finally getting to the Soul Society Arc, I can update more often. Anyway, I won't delay you any longer. Enjoy! :) And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision blurred. She blinked multiple times in an attempt to clear her vision. She gazed around the small unfamiliar room. It was a plain, traditional Japanese room. She sat up from the mattress on the floor only to feel a sharp pain in her torso, causing her to wince. She grazed her hands across the bandages covering her wound.

"_Where am I? Who did this?"_

"You're awake?"

Rukia turned her head towards the door where a blonde haired man stood. His striped green hat casted a shadow over his eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

He chuckled. "Demanding, are we? You should be a little more appreciative to the person who saved your life."

Rukia sighed, looking away from him. "Who said I wanted to be saved?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You would have rather died out there?"

She clenched her fists, remembering the events that took place last night. The arrogant looks on the Shinigami's faces as they beat her. Ichigo stepping into the gate, vanishing. "Ichigo's gone and I can't get him back. I failed. I don't care about anything else now."

She shook her head then climbed to her feet, ignoring the pain. "Thanks for treating my wounds. I'm leaving." She stepped passed him and headed to the front of the shop.

"Kuchiki-san! Wait!" He called and Rukia stopped walking.

She turned around, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The man waved his hand. "Kurosaki-san mentioned you but that's beside the point." He looked at her with a smirk. "What if there was a way to save him?"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"There is a way to get to the Soul Society." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he was grabbed violently by his collar.

Rukia held his shirt tightly. "How! Tell me! I need to get there before they kill him!"

The man's face grew serious. He grabbed Rukia's hand before twisting it and forced her to the ground. He held her arm in a lock, pinning her to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled, attempting to get free.

The man's tone changed to a very grim one. "You need to calm down. Do you really think you can go to the Soul Society while you're like this? Don't you remember how strong those Shinigami were last night? You were no match for them. You would've died if I didn't help you. As much as you don't want to admit it, you are weak."

Rukia growled but didn't say a word.

"You wouldn't last a minute in the Soul Society. It would be suicide. You would die before you even got close to where they are holding Kurosaki-san."

"What do you expect me to do then! How can I get strong enough to save him!"

The man released her and smirked. "Simple. You must train with me for ten days."

Rukia was back on her feet. "Ten days! I don't have time for that! He can get executed at any minute!"

The man knocked her in the head with his cane lightly. "Listen! The Soul Society, customarily, takes a one month grace period before the execution of prisoners. That should be the same for Kurosaki-san." He clarified then paused. "We have ten days to train, seven days to open the gate to the Soul Society…" The man looked at Rukia. "Then thirteen days to get to Kurosaki-san." He smirked. "Plenty of time."

Rukia gazed down at the ground. "So, if I train with you then I can get stronger?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She smiled. There was still hope. She can still save him. He wasn't gone yet. "Thank you...ahh…?"

"Urahara Kisuke at your service." He said, holding the tip of his hat with a smirk on his face.

XXX

Rukia walked to school, alone. It felt so strange to not have Ichigo at her side. When she went home that morning, Hisana practically choked her in a hug.

"_Where were you, Rukia? I kept calling and calling but you didn't answer."_

_She came up with a lie. "I stayed over Tatsuki's house. Sorry for not telling you."_

"_It's ok. Make sure you tell me next time."_

The girl gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. She couldn't get her mind off of him. She missed how they walked to school together. She missed the way they used to argue. She missed his sweet strawberry scent. She missed his soft lips touching her own.

Wait. Why didn't her sister say anything about Ichigo? She was sure that Hisana remembered the two of them walking out together. Why didn't she say anything when she came back alone? Something wasn't right.

Rukia opened the door of the school and stepped inside. She walked to her classroom then took a seat in her desk. She couldn't help but gaze at Ichigo's empty seat. As class started, no one even acknowledged the fact that Ichigo was gone. Not even the teacher. It seemed that Ichigo's existence just vanished from everyone's minds. What was going on?

XXX

"_Ring!" _When the last bell rang, everyone rushed out of the classroom. Rukia picked up her bag and made her way home. She took a longer way home, passing a small beach. She heard footsteps behind her and she stopped before glancing back.

Tatsuki stopped walking and stared at her with concern. "Rukia. What happened? Where is Kurosaki? Why did everyone forget him?"

Rukia sighed. "Come on." She said then walked toward the small pier that jutted over the water with Tatsuki following her.

She sat on the edge of the pier, her legs dangling off the side. She gazed out into the distance, watching the sun slowly set. Tatsuki stood next to her.

"Tell me, Rukia."

"Ichigo was taken back to the place he came from."

Tatsuki took a seat next to her friend. "Is it that Soul Society place?"

Rukia nodded.

Tatsuki smiled. "Well, why are you acting so sad? That's his home, right? He'll be happy."

The other girl shook her head solemnly. "He is going to be executed because of me."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "What? Executed? Why is it your fault?"

"Ichigo gave me his Shinigami powers, which is a crime in the Soul Society. So last night, two other Shinigami came and took him back. And he's going to die if I don't do anything."

"What are you going to do? The Soul Society is filled with Shinigami, right? What chance do you have against all of them?"

"I don't know. I'm going to train as much as possible to get me ready so I at least have a chance. I won't just give up on him."

There was silence between them.

Tatsuki stared at her seriously. "If you're really going to do this, then let me help you. Let me come with you. You can't do this alone."

"No, Tatsuki. This is something I need to do on my own. It's my decision to go save him and I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I want to save him too, Rukia."

Rukia looked at her with surprise.

"Every since Ichigo came here, you've changed for the better. You're much happier. If saving him would mean to see you smile again, then I will do whatever it takes. You are my best friend, Rukia. You don't have to do this alone." She said with a smile.

Rukia continued to stare at her, unable to reply. What could she say? Tatsuki was very determined to help her. How could she say no?

Tatsuki clenched her fists. "Come on, Rukia!"

The smaller teen wiped the look of surprise off her face before nodding. "Alright. But, only on one condition."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Rukia smiled before she jumped up to her feet, grabbed her friend's hand and started running, dragging Tatsuki behind her.

"Wait, Rukia! Where are we going!" Tatsuki shouted, trying to keep up with Rukia's speed so she wouldn't fall.

Rukia looked back at her with a grin. "If you're coming with me, then you need to be prepared too."

XXX

Rukia pounded on Urahara's shop door. "Hey! Open the door!"

Tatsuki stood next to Rukia awkwardly as her friend continued to pound on the door. Before long, the door slid open revealing an amused Urahara.

"Ah Kuchiki-san! Welcome!" He glanced over at Tatsuki. "Now, who is this?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki introduced herself.

Kisuke looked back at Rukia, looking for an explanation.

"She's going to be training with us. She wants to come to the Soul Society with me." Rukia explained then saw the surprised expression on Kisuke's face. "Don't worry. She has powers too."

Kisuke gazed over at Tatsuki. "Oh. Is that so? Well, come in!" He welcomed the girls inside before sliding the door shut.

Tatsuki leaned toward Rukia. "Who is this guy?"

"Ah…his name is Urahara Kisuke. He's Ichigo's friend, I guess."

"I wouldn't necessarily consider us friends." Kisuke butted into the conversation, standing closely behind them.

The girls jumped in surprise before twirling around to face him.

Kisuke waved his fan, trying to think. "More like acquaintances."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Right."

"Anyway!" Kisuke closed his fan and walked down the hall. "Let's get this training started."

The teenagers followed him until he led them to room in the back of the shop. They stepped inside, only to see a small hatch in the middle of the floor.

Rukia gazed around the small room, confused. "So, we're training in here?"

Kisuke smirked as he walked over to the hatch and opened it. "Nope."

Out of curiosity, Rukia walked over to the hole in the floor and leaned over to see what was inside. Kisuke nudged her slightly, causing her to lose her balance and fall headfirst into the hole.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, her voice echoing as she fell.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki shouted, running over to the hole. She glared at Kisuke. "Don't you dare touch me."

Kisuke waved his hands, chuckling nervously. "It was an accident! She'll be fine!"

"OWW!" Rukia shouted when she finally made contact with the ground.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at Kisuke, a dark shadow lingering behind her. She stepped past him and climbed down the ladder.

Rukia clambered to her feet, rubbing her head. "That damn Urahara." She muttered, angrily. She blinked before gazing around the area around her.

There were large rocks scattered about, the ground rough and ragged. At first glance, the area looked almost never ending. The clouds appeared to be fluffy and the sky was a beautiful blue. But, in reality, it was actually just a very large room. The sky was just walls painted with clouds.

"Woah. This place is huge." Rukia mumbled, shocked by the size of the room.

"Rukia!"

The girl turned around to see Tatsuki walking towards her, who was also amazed by the room.

"I can't believe this." Tatsuki said, taking in their new environment.

"So!" Kisuke stepped in front of them, smirking. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The girls glanced at each other before looking back at Kisuke, determination in their eyes.

"Hai!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry about that! This isn't a long chapter either but at least it starts the Soul Society Arc. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy to know that people actually like my story. **

**And one more thing, d(person who reviewed), I didn't "fuck" up. I purposely changed the storyline. I'm not going to make this story actually like the canon. What would be point of writing it if I did? It would be boring because everyone would know what will happen next.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 10**  
**

He had been in the same position for days. Sitting in a chair. Staring at the same wooden floor. Darkness and silence surrounding him. His mind was the only thing that wandered. Even that, replayed the same images. Images of a certain raven-haired girl. He constantly blamed himself for what happened. What if he never went in that house? What if he had beaten the Hollow? What if he had never met her? So many what ifs. So many things that he couldn't change.

The door opened, echoing through the cell.

"Oi! Ichigo!"

His eyes narrowed. Renji.

"What do you want?" He muttered with hostility, never once turning around to look at him.

"What's with the attitude? Damn."

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Don't act like you don't know."

There was a pause. Renji chuckled. "Don't tell me you really had feelings for that human?" When Ichigo didn't respond, Renji raised his eyebrow. "You did, didn't you?"

"Just shut up, Renji."

Renji snorted. "She's dead, you know. So, just forget about her and-"

Ichigo jumped out of the chair, grabbed Renji by his kimono collar and slammed the red-head's face against the bars. His fierce auburn eyes displayed nothing but anger.

"I said shut the fuck up!" He yelled, gripping Renji's collar tighter. "You have no idea what Rukia was to me! So, don't just tell me to forget her! I know she's dead! And the last thing I want to hear is you rubbing that in my face!"

The guards rushed into the room and pulled Renji away from Ichigo's grip.

Renji stared wide-eyed at Ichigo. He had never seen him so emotional about someone. Sure, he had always had that drive to protect the people he cared about but he had never shown so those kind of feelings toward anyone else. Was that human that special to him?

Knowing that he had hit a nerve, Renji turned to leave. "Later, Ichigo." That was all he had to say as he left the room, leaving Ichigo alone once more.

But, much to Ichigo's surprise, Rukia was very alive.

"Hiya!" Both Rukia and Tatsuki shouted as they charged at each other, fists raised. They stepped aside, dodging the attack, before clasping each other's fist in the palm of their hands.

Sweat dripped down their faces as they glared into each other's eyes. Rukia dropped down, swiped her leg behind Tatsuki's, sweeping the girl right to the ground. Tatsuki rolled to the side and jumped back to her feet before sending a roundhouse towards Rukia's side. The shorter girl blocked the blow with her forearm and spun around, lifting her leg before shifting the weight of her body to the opposite leg, sending a strong kick to Tatsuki's head. Her friend ducked, feeling the breeze as Rukia's leg flew over her.

Rukia landed and Tatsuki stood up straight. They rushed towards each other, ready to attack. They both threw punches at the same time, each other's fists slamming into their faces. The force of the punches caused both of them to fly backwards and collapse to the ground.

The sound of clapping could be heard in the distance.

Rukia groaned as she raised her head only to see Kisuke walking towards them, clapping his hands.

"Very nice sparring!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up, Urahara." Rukia muttered as she climbed to her feet. She adjusted the rolled up sleeves of her Shinigami uniform and walked over to Tatsuki as her friend stood up.

"Nice spar, Rukia." Tatsuki complimented with a smile then rubbed her cheek. "But that last punch did some damage."

Rukia held her own cheek. "Your's did too."

"Kuchiki-san, Arisawa-san."

The girls looked over at the man.

"Our training has come to an end. You will come back in seven days when the _Senkaimon_ is open. Then your mission to rescue Kurosaki-san will begin." He explained with seriousness.

They both nodded. "Hai."

The sound of footsteps echoed through air. Their footsteps were the only sound coming from either of them. Their eyes stared at the ground as they were in deep thought.

Rukia gazed up at the starry sky. In just seven days, she will rescue Ichigo. Then, they will be together again - having fun, teasing, and just enjoying their time together. Unless…something went wrong.

Her eyes focused on the ground once more. What if she wasn't strong enough? What if she lost? What if she was killed? What would happen to Ichigo, then?

"Rukia."

Tatsuki's voice knocked the girl out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"We're here." Tatsuki said, pointing to her house.

They went to Tatsuki's door and stood silently for a few seconds.

Tatsuki took a breath. "Look, Rukia. No matter what happens, remember that everything will be okay. We will all come back together. You, me, and Ichigo. Promise me that?"

Rukia stared at her. Was she trying to reassure her? It was almost like she knew what she was thinking. Tatsuki always seemed have the ability to read her mind. That was most likely because of the amount of time they spend together. She smiled and nodded. "I promise we will come back together."

"Just remember that if you ever get in trouble. Remember that you can't lose because of that promise." Tatsuki said, smiling and giving her friend a thumbs-up.

The other girl returned the smile as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Got it. I'll see you then, Tatsuki."

The girl nodded before opening her front door and heading inside.

As Rukia walked home, those words replayed in her head.

"_We will all come back together."_

Seven days have passed. It was time to go.

Rukia swung her legs off her bed and rested them on the floor. She glanced at the clock.

12:34 AM.

She lied to her sister and Byakuya about where she was going. She told them she was going on a summer trip and that she wasn't sure when she would be getting back. Hisana was very apprehensive about it at first. But, Rukia assured her that she would be alright.

"_Everything will be fine, nee-san! I'll be back before you realize I'm gone!" Rukia said with a smile._

_Hisana nodded unsurely. "Ok, Rukia. Just don't get into any trouble."_

_As Rukia walked away, Byakuya stopped her in the hallway, his eyes staring intently at her. "Be careful, Rukia."_

_Rukia narrowed her eyes a bit before hiding her confusion with a smile. "Of course, Byakuya! I'm just going with a bunch of people to a hotel. Nothing dangerous."_

Rukia stood up from her bed and headed for door, before turning the knob and stepping out into her hallway. She silently walked towards the stairs, trying not to wake anyone up. When she reached her front door, she took a deep breath and walked out of her house, stepping out into the dimly lit street. She spotted Tatsuki leaning against the side of her house and headed over to her.

"Hey Tatsuki." She greeted with a wave.

Tatsuki nodded. "Are you ready?"

Rukia gave her a confident nod. "Yeah." She looked back at her house. _"I promise I'll be back, nee-san."_

With that, the two headed to Urahara's shop. As they closed in on the shop, they noticed a group of familiar people standing outside of it.

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Chad, Orihime, Ishida-kun. What are you guys doing here?" Tatsuki asked, looking equally confused as they stopped in front of the shop.

Orihime stepped forward, her eyes flaming with determination. "We're going to rescue Kurosaki-kun too!"

Rukia frowned. _First Tatsuki, now them? ...How did they even find out about this?_ "No you're not. I'm not risking you guys getting hurt or, even worse, killed because of this. You are staying here."

"We are all friends with Kurosaki-kun too, Kuchiki-san! We've been training really hard for this so we are coming with you, whether you like it or not!" Orihime declared.

The smaller girl tilted her head, puzzled. "Who have you guys been training with?"

"Me."

A black cat almost appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of Rukia.

"Shihōin Yoruichi. Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san." It introduced in a deep voice.

Rukia's eyes widened as she stumbled backwards, pointing at the cat. "It spoke! The cat talked! What the hell is going on!"

Orihime smiled at Rukia's reaction. "Yoruichi-sama helped us with our training."

"But it's a frickin' cat!" Rukia shouted, still confused.

Urahara stepped out of his shop, waving his fan. "Calm down, Kuchiki-san. Yoruichi is going to be coming with you all to the Soul Society."

Rukia stared at him, her face blank. "And what exactly is a cat going to do for us?"

After those words came out of her mouth, Rukia felt her face being scratched by the cat's claws.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Rukia apologized quickly to stop Yoruichi from scarring her face.

Tatsuki chuckled at her red faced friend. "I think you should shut up now, Rukia."

Rukia glared at her.

"Kuchiki-san, by all of you going together to the Soul Society, you have a better chance of saving Kurosaki-san. You and Tatsuki alone would have a much harder time." Urahara explained, making Rukia think a bit.

The girl nodded, not totally agree with it. "Alright. I get it."

"Good." Urahara smiled. "Now, come inside. I have to explain to you how you're going to get to the Soul Society."

Everyone stood in the basement of the shop.

Urahara snapped his fingers and a massive gate appeared in front of them. "This is your ticket to the Soul Society – the _Senkaimon._"

"So, we just walk through, right?" Rukia questioned, gazing at the gate.

"Yes, but I need to explain something." Urahara glanced at the group. "The Soul Society is a place of spirits. Meaning, only spirits can go there. The problem is Kuchiki-san is the only one who fits that category. But, unlike most gates, this one can convert spirit particles."

Uryu nodded. "So, this gate will allow us to go to the Soul Society without extracting our souls?"

"Correct. You will be able to go to the Soul Society in your current forms."

Rukia was growing impatient. "Ok. Can we go now?"

Urahara ignored her. "But, there is a catch of course. The window of time you have to make it to the Soul Society is very short. You only have four minutes."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is that even enough time?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ordinarily, no. But, four minutes is all I can give you. After that, the gate will close and anyone who didn't make it will be trapped forever in the _dangai_, the world between the living world and the Soul Society."

Rukia added, looking back at her friends. "We can make it as long as we don't look back, right?"

"Exactly, Kuchiki-san." Yoruichi said, stepping in front of them. "But, you must remember, if you lose you cannot come back."

Rukia looked at the cat with determination flaming from her purple eyes. She wasn't going to let Ichigo die. She had to save him. "We will win."

Yoruichi narrowed its eyes. "Very well."

Urahara grabbed his cane. "One more thing!" He walked over to Rukia before slamming his cane into her chest, sending her soul flying out.

Rukia growled at him as she climbed back to her. "You could've at least warned me!"

Urahara chuckled before preparing to open the gate with Tessai. The two kneelt down on the opposite sides of the gate, their hands touching the ground. Suddenly, a bright blue light shined from the gate.

"When the gate opens, run as fast as you can." Urahara said.

The gate opened, revealing the dangai.

"Good luck."

And they all disappeared into the gate.


End file.
